Wish Upon The Shikon Jewel
by ChronoLegend
Summary: Naraku has finally been defeated and Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kagome, and Inuyasha all get one wish. Sango and Shippo used up their wish and Miroku knows what he wants. What will Kagome and Inuyasha wish for? InuKag fic. Chap 18! A way to come back!
1. The Shikon Jewel Completed

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha (this story is my idea though, ALL OF IT). I wish I did though… sob

Okay. This is my first Inuyasha fanfic, and I hope everybody who reads it will like it. Also an early notice just in case you don't know, Inuyasha's sword's name is spelled Tetsusaiga and not Tetsaiga like how it is pronounced, so I don't want any complaints about misspelling on Inuyasha's sword. **Warning! For those who have not seen most of Inuyasha (all you people who haven't seen episodes 154-155 where Inuyasha fights Naraku in his father's grave), there is a SPOILER!** Please REVIEW after you read it. Reviews are highly appreciated. Enjoy!

Chapter One: The Shikon Jewel Completed

"Naraku!" a human looking boy with dog-ears and claws shouted to a very evil and sinister looking person that has a barrier around him. "You're gonna die now!"

"You possibly think you can actually defeat me after trying everything without success Inuyasha?" Naraku asked in triumph.

"Why I'll show you!" Inuyasha shouted as he held his sword, the Tetsusaiga ready to strike Naraku.

Then, Inuyasha looked sideways at a teenage girl, known as Kagome, who is wearing a white and green colored Japanese school uniform to see whether she was ready to shoot the arrow out of the bow she was carrying at Naraku. "WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha shouted as he swung his sword causing a beam to shoot at Naraku.

"Fool," Naraku said. "You know very well, Inuyasha, that my barrier will just reflect your wind scar right back at you."

Then, Kagome shot the arrow and a pink beam surrounded the arrow. The arrow traveled faster than the wind scar, and ended up piercing Naraku's barrier! "What?" Naraku didn't see the arrow come by. "That wretched priestess… ARGH!"

At that moment, the wind scar hit Naraku. "Now you're gonna get it!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he got poised to attack. SPOILER His sword soon gathered power and crystals soon surrounded the sword. "KONGASHUHA!" Inuyasha shouted as he swung his sword and millions of pieces of crystal shot out of the sword and at Naraku. END SPOILER

"Damn it!" Naraku said, as he was stricken by millions of pieces of crystal and unable to regenerate his barrier.

"It's over Naraku!" Inuyasha jumped into the air and stuck his sword into Naraku's head splitting into two.

"Gahhh! It can't be possible! I was beaten by that half-demon and the priestess?" Naraku shouted as his last words and his dissolved and disappeared.

"huff huff It's finally over," Inuyasha said breathing real hard.

"Inuyasha! You actually did it!" a little fox demon shouted happily.

"Naraku truly is gone," a monk in a blue robe said looking at his hand. "My wind tunnel is gone, and I think for good this time. Look."

"Ahhhhhh!" the fox demon shouted running away.

"It's okay Shippo. Miroku's wind tunnel really is gone," a girl in some lightweight armor carrying a giant boomerang said.

"Sango's right Shippo," Miroku said astounded.

"What about the Shikon Jewel?" Kagome asked.

Then, a jewel emitting a black light came slowly falling down. "The Shikon Jewel," Kagome said. "It really has been tainted while it's been with Naraku."

A round jewel with a part chipped off fell into Kagome's hand, but the jewel then emitted a pink light as it was being purified. "We can finally complete the Shikon Jewel," Inuyasha said.

Kagome took out a small bottle filled with a few little shards and she tool them out and carefully placed the pieces onto the Shikon Jewel, completing it. Then, the completed Shikon Jewel emitted a tremendous light! "Ahhh!" Kagome, Sango, and Miroku said astonished.

"Oooh!" The giant light amazed Shippo.

"What the hell is going on here?" Inuyasha rudely asked.

Then, a spirit showed up in front of them. "That's Midoriko, the one who fought against many demons, which lead to the creation of the Shikon Jewel!" Sango said.

"Feh," Inuyasha wasn't amazed at all.

"So it was you five who purified the Jewel of the Four Souls, wasn't it?" the spirit f Modoriko asked.

"Yeah, so what's it to you?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

"Sit!" Kagome shouted and Inuyasha was slammed into the ground by the necklace that he was wearing.

"Darn it!" Inuyasha shouted. "I thought you forgot about that by now!"

"When was the last time she said that anyways?" Sango asked.

"Continuing one…" Midoriki said. "The war between the demons and me has finally ended because the jewel has been purified. For your kindness, I will grant each of you one wish. That is all I must say, but use your wish wisely, for once you wish it, you cannot take it back."

Afterwards, the spirit of the priestess left. The gang headed back with the Shikon Jewel to Kaede's village. "I see you have returned with the Shikon Jewel," Kaede said. "That must mean you have defeated Naraku, have you not?"

"We sure did Kaede," Kagome said.

"Yes we have Lady Kaede," Miroku also answered.

"Naraku has finally been laid to rest," Sango said.

"We're so glad that's over," Shippo said in relief.

"Feh," Inuyasha didn't want to say anything.

"For such an accomplishment, we shall throw a celebration tonight!" Kaede exclaimed in happiness.

"Wow! A celebration!" Shippo shouted.

Kaede informed the whole village and told them to prepare to celebrate at night.

"This will be most interesting," Miroku said.

"sizzle sizzle I know what you're thinking Miroku!" Sango said in a scary voice as she was surrounded by fire.

"Ah!" Miroku got a little afraid. "My dear Sango, I would never betray you. You are the only woman for me."

"I bet he says that to every woman he sees," Inuyasha said.

At night, there was a big celebration and after a while, the gang got together to talk. "How was you're night Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"This celebration is great!" Shippo answered.

""What about you Inuyasha?' Miroku asked.

"Feh. It was ok," Inuyasha answered. "What about you, you perverted monk?"

"Min…" Miroku was interrupted.

"He stayed with me the whole time," Sango said.

"Yes. I should be spending much more time with my dear Sango," Miroku said as he quietly moved his hand into the so-called wrong place on Sango. "_I can't resist_" Miroku thought.

"!" Sango noticed something was wrong. "GET YOUR HAND OFF OF MY ASS! SLAP"

"I knew it," Inuyasha said.

"He ruined a good moment…" Kagome sighed.

"Huh? What do you mean by good moment?" Inuyasha asked.

"You wouldn't get it. If I told you, you would just make things worse," Kagome answered.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Inuyasha got angry.

"We should just talk about something else..." Kagome suggested.

Hours later…

"I know what we could do!" Kagome had an idea. "Let's ask each other what we want to wish for!"

"Yeah right. Like anyone would tell," Inuyasha said rudely.

"Hmph," Kagome ignored Inuyasha. "Sango, what's your wish?"

"My wish?" Sango asked. "Mine is pretty obvious."

"… I guess Inuyasha is right…" Kagome sighed.

The next day, everybody was up and Sango asked everybody to follow her. It turned out that they were ed to the demon slayers village. "What are we doing here my dear Sango?" Miroku asked.

"You'll see," Sango answered. "I wish that Kohaku and the rest of the people of the demon slayer village are alive and well."

Then, Sango's body emitted a light and everyone in the demon slayer village, including Kohaku and her father were alive again! "Kohaku! Father! It really did work!" Sango exclaimed crying happily running to them.

"Huh? Sango? What's going on?" Kohaku asked.

"You all were brought back to life," Sango answered in joy.

"But how?" Sango's father asked.

"The power of the Shikon Jewel. It was purified and gave my friends and I one wish each," Sango said still crying.

"Wow. She's so happy now," Kagome said.

"If it worked for her…" Shippo started thinking. "I wish my father was alive again!"

Just like Sango, Shippo's body emitted a light and his father came back to life too! "Father!" Shippo said in joy running to his father.

"That's so sweet," Kagome said. "What are you gonna wish for Miroku?"

"I think I know what I want, but I'll save it for later," Miroku answered.

"What about you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's expression then turned soft, as if he was thinking of something important. _"What should I wish for?" _Inuyasha thought. _"Kagome…"_

I'll have to end it here. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I promise that the story will get better in the later chapters if this chapter sucked (I'm better at writing the middle, not the beginning). I'm still kinda new too. Please Review!


	2. The Hanyou and the High School Priestess

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha and the inuyashadimensions site.

-I will be using dashes (-) for sounds and spoiler warningsinstead of stars because whenever I do little stars, they disappear, I hope the disappearence of the stars didn't confuse anybody-

Okay, first things first. For those who've reviewed, THANK YOU! Second, I accidentally spelled Inuyasha's strongest attack in the spoiler incorrectly. It's Kongousouha. Third, sorry about this, but there's gonna be one more spoiler, so I can clear things up during relationships in my story… okay, two spoilers tops. If you do not want this chapter to be a spoiler, then go to inuyashadimendions (with the www. and .com, you get the point)and go to the multimedia page/clipsand go download the clip labeled Final Part 2 and watch it after you extracted the file (not recommended for people with slow internet connection or download speed). Fourth, I'm gonna do some POVs (point of views) throughout the story. Here's my story, please review after you read it, and enjoy!

Chapter Two: The Hanyou and the Priestess; The Monk and the Demon Slayer

**Inuyasha's POV**

Feh. All we did so far after completing the Shikon Jewel and kill Naraku was party. We all also get one wish too. Sango and Shippo used up their wish and Miroku is keeping his secret. Then, Kagome asked me what I wanted to wish for. Then, all of a sudden, these thoughts of Kagome came to my mind. After all that has happened, being trapped in that damned ogre's belly, the battle with Naraku…

_**-SPOILER- Flashback** _

_Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting on the branch of a tree talking privately. "Is it something you don't want the others to hear?" Kagome asked._

"_Your feet… must be killing you," Inuyasha said._

"_Inuyasha…" Kagome responded._

"_Dammit. I still got a long way to go. I'm sorry, Kagome, for letting you get hurt," Inuyasha apologized._

"_It's okay. If you haven't been there, Inuyasha, we wouldn't have survived," Kagome tried to cheer Inuyasha up. "And…"_

"_!" Inuyasha started paying more attention._

"_At that time," Kagome continued. "I was actually kind of happy."_

"…" _Inuyasha sighed._

"_I was glad that I was able to be by your side," Kagome explained._

"_Kagome…" Inuyasha felt more relieved._

_Then, Kagome leans on Inuyasha's shoulder happily. "Me too, I was happy," Inuyasha thought. "To have you by my side."_

**_End Flashback -End Spoiler-_**

"Inuyasha?" Kagome couldn't figure out what was wrong with Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?"

"What's wrong Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Inuyasha isn't doing anything," Kagome explained. "He's only staring at the ground."

"Oh really," Miroku started to think. "Why don't we try something to wake him up?"

"…! I got it!" Kagome got an idea. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

"!" Inuyasha came back to Earth noticing what Kagome has just done. "You Idio! GAHH! -SLAM- OW! -SLAM- OW! -SLAM- OW! -SLAM- OW! -SLAM- OW! -SLAM- OW! -SLAM- OW! -SLAM- OW! -SLAM- OW! -SLAM- OW! -SLAM- OW! -SLAM- OW! -SLAM- OW! -SLAM- OW! -SLAM- OW! -SLAM- OW! -SLAM- OW! -SLAM- OW! -SLAM- OW! -SLAM- OW! -SLAM- OW! -SLAM- OW! -SLAM- OW! -SLAM- OW! -SLAM- OW! -SLAM- OW! -SLAM- OW! -SLAM- OW! -SLAM- OW! -SLAM- OW! -SLAM- OW! -SLAM- OW! -SLAM- OW! -SLAM- OW! -SLAM- OW! -SLAM- OW! -SLAM- OW! -SLAM- OW!"

"Not exactly what I was thinking, but it works," Miroku stared in amazement.

Inuyasha gets back up. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Inuyasha scolded.

"HELLO! DID IT EVER OCCUR TO YOU THAT I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!" Kagome scolded back.

"WHAT DID I DO TO MAKE YOU WORRY?"

"UNLESS YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, YOU STARED AT THE GROUND FOR QUITE AWHILE AS IF YOU WERE HYPNOTIZED!"

"WHY WOULD THAT MAKE YOU THINK OF SOMETHING LIKE BEING HYPNOTIZED!"

"SIT BOY!"

"WHAT? Gahh! SLAM … d-d-damn it…"

Inuyasha lost the argument because of his cursed necklace. "Well, we might as well get back on topic," Miroku said. "Well Inuyasha, what do you want to wish for?"

"I'll decide later…" Inuyasha said slowly getting up.

"!" Miroku seemed as if he had a great idea. "I hope this works!"

"What Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah… what is it? It better work!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I wish I had unlimited wishes!" Miroku exclaimed.

"WWWWHHHHHHAAAATTTTT!" Kagome and Inuyasha shouted surprised.

"What's with all the ruckus?" Sango asked.

"What's Miroku so happy about?" Shippo asked.

"Miroku just wished for unlimited wishes!" Kagome answered.

"You can do that?" Sango asked.

"Something doesn't seem right. When Sango and Shippo made their wishes, a light came from their bodies, but Miroku isn't showing a single sign of light," Inuyasha was confused. "Feh. That wish doesn't work."

"? …?" Miroku was completely confused, "The priestess spirit said we get one wish each, but mine didn't work?"

"Keywords are one and wish, that means we don't get anymore than one. Got that Miroku?" Sango explained.

"It all seemed too good…" Miroku was disappointed. "But at least I have you my dear Sango."

"… Why don't you guys spend the night here in my village?" Sango asked.

"Sure Sango! That'd be great!" Kagome responded gladly.

"Why don't we sleep together tonight Sango? Wouldn't that be nice?" Miroku asked.

Sango horribly blushed that her whole face was red. "Umm… I… I…" Sango was almost speechless.

"Hey Sango! Who's that and why does he want to sleep with you?" Kohaku came by asking.

"_He has no memory of the times with Naraku? I guess that's a good thing and maybe a bad thing. At least he doesn't know. _This is my friend Kohaku, and his name is Miroku," Sango answered.

"Oh… Hi Miroku, I'm Kohaku!" Kohaku greeted.

"Hi there Kohaku!" Miroku responded, then he whispered into Sango's ear. "I suppose he doesn't remember anything from when he was with Naraku, as if it never happened."

"Feh. Can we go do something now?" Inuyasha asked, for he was really bored. "All we have been doing today is talking."

"Sango," Sango's father came by wanting to talk with Sango. "I thought we were killed, yet we came back to life as if it never happened. Did you put back together the Shikon Jewel?"

"_! That's right! They don't smell of graveyard soil!" _Inuyasha noticed. _"Then, they really are alive again. Kikyo…"_

"_Inuyasha, probably is thinking about Kikyo again…" _Kagome thought.

"We did complete the jewel father," Sango answered. "Lady Kagome, a priestess has it right now.'

"Is this true priestess?" Sango's father asked Kagome. "And you purified it?"

"Umm… Yes I did. Here it is," Kagome took out the Shikon Jewel.

"Mmm-hmm. So I presume that the war that has gone within the jewel has finally ended," Sango's father said.

"Yes, it has," Sango answered.

"Well… You all might as well go get rest," Sango's father suggested.

"Yes father," Sango answered.

At night, Miroku went into Sango's room (the gang and Shippo's father stayed at Sango's home). "My dear Sango, you haven't answered my question earlier today," Miroku reminded.

"Well… Uh… I-I-I I was nervous because everyone was there at the time, so… uh… I was waiting for you to ask me that question for a long time," Sango answered while blushing.

"Then that's a yes to sleeping together?" Miroku asked.

"Of course," Sango answered.

The two took their clothes off and slept together.

ZZZZZZZZ

I'll end the chapter here at the sleeping. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was half about Kagome and Inuyasha and the other half was Sango and Miroku. Before I forget, Hanyou means half-demon for those who don't know. Please REVIEW! Okay, bye!


	3. Decide Inuyasha!

**Disclaimer: **Me no own Inuyasha.

Sorry for not updating for a while… I went on vacation and I forgot to mention that. I'm back now, I'm soooo sorry. When I was gone, I was able to read reviews though. Thank you all who reviewed! I'm happy that people like this fanfic. Here's the story you guys deserved!

Chapter 3: Decide Inuyasha! High School Girl or Dead Priestess!

**Kagome's POV**

It's morning and I noticed that Miroku wasn't where he slept last night! I know something went right! I just know it! I better go check in Sango's room while Shippo and Inuyasha are asleep!

**Miroku's POV**

-yawn- Yesterday was such a good night. I got to sleep with Sango and without our clothes on. I definitely know what I'm wishing for. Oh Sango… I'm going back to sleep. I want to be with you like this longer.

**Sango's POV**

This feeling… it feels nice. Very nice. I just can't tell Miroku. I get too nervous. I know he's perverted and he like other women, but I can't let that get in my way. I will eventually tell him. I'll tell him that _I love him._ I'll tell him this, and I'll make a promise with him. Yeah… that way we'll be together forever. Oh Miroku…

**Inuyasha's POV**

-YAWN- Morning already? Damn it all. Why did I sleep so much? Huh? Kagome and Miroku… they're not in this room. I know Miroku would go to Sango or some other woman, but Kagome? Whatever… I'll just get something to eat and go find Kagome and talk to her or something. Wait a minute… Kikyo! Where did she go? It's been a while since I've seen her. But Kagome… or Kikyo… I have one wish and I'm savin' it until I can decide for sure!

**Normal POV**

Everyone woke up except for Sango and Miroku. Kagome is spying on them and Inuyasha already got breakfast and is sitting outside wondering what to do. Inuyasha knows he only has one wish, but he has too many desires. "Feh! How frustrating. I can't even decide on what to wish for!" Inuyasha said to himself. "I could have power, I could become a full demon, and all. Though, I could have Kikyo come back to life… or to be with Kagome… WHAT AM I SAYING?"

--------------------

"_Miroku and Sango must be very happy now! They get to sleep together! It'd be great if they got close enough to marry each other! I definitely can get them together! " _Kagome thought.

"Oh Sango…" Miroku was sleep talking.

"Miroku…" Sango was also sleep talking.

"_I just remembered! I have my wish! I can use it to bring them together… nah… I don't need a wish for that! Besides, I need it for something more special!" _Kagome continued thinking. _"Eep! One of them is waking up!"_

Miroku got up for good this time. He couldn't go back to sleep. Kagome quickly ran away. "Sango isn't awake yet…" Miroku then grinned. "There isn't a more perfect timing."

Miroku got his hand closer to Sango… and then he went and rubbed her butt! "A naked women butt… Oh how I longed for this!" Miroku told himself.

"Kagome came back and saw what Miroku was doing. _" He just had to ruin it! I'd hate to be Sango now. I pity her too…" _Kagome thought.

"…" Sango twitched.

"Just a few more seconds…" Miroku continued rubbing.

"… … . . . !" Sango woke up! "MIROKU! I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS! –SLAP- -SLAP- -SLAP- -SLAP- -SLAP- -SLAP- -SLAP- -SLAP- -SLAP- -SLAP- -SLAP- -SLAP-"

"_I guess he had it coming…" _Kagome sighed.

Then, Inuyasha came by… "Kagome, what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Shhhhhhh!" Kagome told Inuyasha to be quiet.

"Huh? Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"MIROKU YOU BASTARD!" Sango got really angry now and threw her Hiraikos (not in the boomerang way, but straight at him).

"Ack!" Miroku ducked and the giant boomerang missed.

The boomerang kept on going and hit the door of their room. "Uh oh… RUN!" Kagome ran off. "Inuyasha! Don't just stand there! RUN!"

"What?" Inuyasha asked. –WHAM-

The Hiraikos hit Inuyasha and he crashed into the wall. "Uhhhhh…." Inuyasha fell unconscious.

"Oops!" Sango went to apologize to Inuyasha. "Are you okay?"

"I think he'll be fine…" Kagome came back and dragged Inuyasha across the floor.

Miroku then started to tiptoe away. _"She won't find me, she won't find me, she won't find me, she won't find me, **she won't find me!**" _Miroku kept on thinking that Sango wouldn't notice him.

"Oh no you don't!" Sango shouted as she grabbed Miroku. "You're not getting off the hook that easy like normal!"

"Eh-heh-heh… -gulp-" Miroku knew he was in trouble now.

"I think we should talk a bit before we head out to go see Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo, shall we?" Sango asked with an evil stare.

"Umm… Sure Sango _I guess…_" Miroku was dragged back into the room.

--------------------

"Inuyasha! You almost blew our cover back there! If Sango or Miroku find out we are spying on them, we'd be in big trouble!" Kagome scolded.

"Feh! Like it matters anyway. What's so special about Sango and Miroku together? They've got nothing to hide!" Inuyasha replied.

"Sit Boy!" Kagome commanded.

"Huh? Ack! –WHAM-" Inuyasha was slammed to the ground by the necklace he was wearing. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"YOU NEVER UNDERSTAND ANYTHING INUYASHA!"

"WHAT IS THERE THAT I DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"HERE'S AN EXAMPLE! YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHY I SAID SIT!"

"YEA…! –WHAM-" Inuyasha was slammed to the ground again. "D-d-damn it all…"

"Hmph!" Kagome goes walking off angrily.

"Darn it! What am I going to do now… ! That scent! That's Kikyo's scent!"

Kagome didn't go far and she soon saw Inuyasha running off in a certain direction. "I wonder where he's going?" Kagome asked herself.

Inuyasha continued to run towards where his nose led him. He eventually came across a girl wearing a white kimono top and red hakamas lying down on a tree. "Kikyo!" Inuyasha called.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo responded to the call.

"Kikyo! What are you doing so near the village?" Inuyasha asked.

"I should be asking why you came after me," Kikyo replied. "I heard that the Shikon Jewel has been completed."

"Yes it has. Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, and I have been granted one wish."

"I see…"

"Kikyo…"

"_Oh my god! Inuyasha isn't going to wish… Kikyo… alive… again…?" _Kagome thought as she spied on the two. _"What am I thinking? He likes Kikyo still and she's dead. It would be… NO! NO! NO! Inuyasha can't waste his wish on that! … Why am I even thinking about this?"_

" It's your wish…" Kikyo told Inuyasha. "You don't have to use it on me."

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha started thinking.

"I know there's also that girl of the future, Kagome. You've been with her for quite a while, and I've already given up on dragging you to hell with me."

"Kikyo… You can't… I mean… This isn't you! What happened?"

"I went after the demon who held Naraku's heart. On the way, I thought about what I've done. I came to a decision when Naraku's heart returned to his body and you fought him. What I have done was wrong. I should've just trusted you!"

"Kikyo! Get a hold of yourself! …! –sniff sniff- –sniff sniff-"

"_Oh no!"_ Kagome thought she was in trouble.

"Kagome! Come out! It's okay!" Inuyasha called.

"All right…" Kagome came out of her hiding spot.

"Kagome… You were here all along?" Kikyo asked.

"Umm… yeah…"

"…"

"Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"Yeah?" Kaome asked.

"Why did you follow me?"

"I… I… I… _I can't tell him! I just can't!_"

"Kagome… Kikyo…"

"Inuyasha," Kikyo called to Inuyasha.

"Yeah Kikyo?"

"This is your choice."

"Huh?"

"You can't have both Kagome and me. Please, choose one of us. It doesn't matter who you choose. We both do not belong here. I am dead and Kagome is of the future."

"I… … … Give me time…"

"_Kikyo wants Inuyasha to choose in front of both of us? Why? -badump- -badump- My heart is pounding! Why? I can't tell him! I just can't! Why does it have to be like this?" _Kagome was really nervous now.

"_It will not matter who he chooses. As long as he is happy. That is all I care about now…" _Kikyo didn't care about Inuyasha's decision.

"I have chosen…" Inuyasha said.

"_-badump- -badump- -badump- -badump- I… I… I'm nervous? What kind of feeling am I feeling? Nervousness? L… o… v…e… ?" _Kagome was really really nervous now.

"I choose to be with… … … Kagome…" Inuyasha said. "I'm sorry Kikyo…"

"No… don't be sorry," Kikyo said.

"What?"

"I am happy now," Kikyo smiled. "You are happy, and that is what I want. To see you happy."

"Kikyo… What will happen to you?"

"I will wander the Earth until I die. I must take my leave now. Goodbye… Inuyasha and Kagome…" Kikyo left.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome sighed.

"Kagome… I never told you this before, but I love you… I don't want you to leave my side."

"Inuyasha… … _I can't tell him, I can't, I can't… I can… _I love you too. More than anything…"

"Kagome… I'm glad."

"Me too."

Kagome and Inuyasha were happy with Inuyasha's choice. Kikyo left, but happily. Inuyasha and Kagome haven't used their wishes yet, but it seems that they have found something that made them really happy. The two went closer to each other. Then they got close enough and kissed.

I've got to end it here. Sorry! My updating will go back to normal now. My vacation's over. I'm sorry again for not telling! I hoped you like this chapter! Suggestions and criticism accepted. No direct and harsh insults. REVIEWS ARE HAPPILY ACCEPTED! See you next time!


	4. What's Your Wish?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. My idea for story though.

Hiya everyone! Sorry for not telling you that my updating will slow down now due to schoolwork. I hope all of you are patient. I will continue to try to update as fast as possible. One thing that will speed up the process is reviews. That would make me happy, and get me motivated to write another chapter quickly to make you people happy (and I might get afraid that people will stop reading my story because I made you wait… Sorry, but please don't stop reading and reviewing my story because of a little wait) Here's your well deserved chapter.

Chapter 4: What's Your Wish? (and the painful torture)

"Kagome! Inuyasha! You're back!" Shippo exclaimed. "Huh? What happened? And why are you two holding hands and smiling?"

"What did you say Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"Ummm… Ahhh… Never mind…" Shippo walked away.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked back to the Demon Slayer village and wanted to ask Sango and Miroku whether they want to go back to Kaede's village yet. When they got there, they saw Sango waiting outside. "Can I talk to Kagome for a minute?" Sango asked angrily.

"Uhhh… Sure…" Inuyasha started to back away.

Sango and Kagome went behind a house. "Kagome," Sango said. "We need to go back to Kaede's village, so I can do something when my father is not around. Okay?"

"Sure! We were planning on going back anyways!" Kagome answered. "What's wrong Sango?"

"Nothing. I just need to ask you one more thing," Sango continued. "Do you know how to torture a boy badly? I can't think of any other way…"

"Does this have to do with Inuyasha? If it does, I would say sit until he was just about dead," Kagome answered.

"No it's not Inuyasha. Just forget who it is and tell me what you would do," Sango asked.

"Okay… I would… -whisper- -whisper- -whisper-" Kagome told Sango.

"Thanks Kagome," Sango thanked. "But where am I going to get all of these things?"

"Leave that to me, but leave Inuyasha out of this okay?" Kagome asked.

"Okay," Sango agreed. "Did something happen between you and Inuyasha?"

"Oh nothing…" Kagome replied.

As the gang walked back to Kaede's village (Shippo left his father in the Demon Slayer Village's care), Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo all noticed that Sango kept a distance from Miroku. Back at the village, Kagome told Inuyasha, "Inuyasha. I need to go back to my own time for a little while. Not too long though." Kagome was not so bummed out because she's done with her entrance exams and actually did well.

"Fine," Inuyasha replied.

Kagome jumped into the Bone-Eater's Well and went back to her own time. "Hey! Kagome's back!" Sota shouted.

"Welcome back Kagome!" Kagome's mom welcomed.

"I need to get a few things and then I'm off to going back to the Feudal Era," Kagome said.

"Need food again?" Kagome's mom asked.

"No, something else… Well, food will be nice too," Kagome said.

Kagome got the supplies she told she would get for Sango to use and stuffed it into her bag. _"Hmm… Maybe I should buy some more things for Sango. That way this torture would be better…" _Kagome thought. _"I could wish for it… nah… I need to save the wish for…"_

Kagome ran off shopping and soon came back. _"This better be good Sango…" _Kagome thought. _"I used up a lot of my money…"_

Kagome went back through the well. "Wow Kagome…" Inuyasha said waiting. "You actually kept your word…"

"At least I actually come back!" Kagome shouted and ran off.

"_Jeez… We were so happy together a while ago and now we're fighting again…" _Inuyasha thought. _"I could use my wish for… nah…"_

"What's Kagome doing with all that stuff?" Shippo asked himself while hiding in the bushes. "I better take a better look at this…"

Back at the village…

"_Miroku better make a good wish! His life's about to end!" _Sango thought. _"Oh look! It's Kagome! Is the stuff she mentioned in that bag of her's?"_

"Okay Sango! I have everything!" Kagome exclaimed.

The two went into an empty house to talk. "I can't see what's going on!" Shippo said to himself. "I gotta get a closer look!"

Shippo transformed into a patch of grass right next to the house Sango and Kagome were in. "Okay… I can hear them now…" Shippo said silently.

"Wow! This sure is something!" Sango exclaimed. "All of these things are different from what we have now!"

"You pretty much know what to do right?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, I do," Sango answered. "Besides… What are you gonna wish for?"

"Why all of a sudden?" Kagome asked.

"I've noticed that you've been awfully nice to Inuyasha lately… Are you going to wish for marriage with him?" Sango asked.

"WHY WOULD I WISH FOR THAT!" Kagome shouted.

"Sorry…" Sango apologized. "… Are you going to at least ensure your love? Somehting did happen between you two… I can tell…"

"… …" Kagome went silent and started to blush. "-twitch- What was that?"

"_Ack! I hope they don't find me!" _Shippo thought to himself.

"Who's there?" Sango asked loudly.

-rustle- -rustle- "There's the sound again!" Kagome exclaimed.

Sango and Kagome sneaked out the door and went around the other side of the house (the side Shippo wasn't on). "Phew… They didn't notice me…" Shippo whispered.

"GOTCHA!" Kagome and Sango grabbed the patch of grass that Shippo transformed into and brought him into the house.

Then, they let go of the grass, which revealed Shippo! "Uh… hi!" Shippo said.

"Shippo… what were you doing?" Sango and Kagome asked.

"I was just walking by and hiding from Inuyasha!" Shippo exclaimed. "… So this was the stuff that you're going to use… wait a minute…"

"………" Sango and Kagome both knew that Shippo was lying and started to get angry. "You better not tell anyone!"

""I've never seen these things before… What are these things? Oh wait, I think I saw that one before…" Shippo continued to guess what was what.

"OKAY SHIPPO! YOU'RE THE FIRST VICTIM!" Sango and Kagome shouted.

"EEEEYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Shippo shouted as he was a victim of Sango and Kagome's suffering…

--------------------

"I wonder what Kagome's doing now…" Inuyasha asked himself. "I can use this time to think of my wish, but I don't have any idea on what to wish for… Why the hell am I thinking of these things!"

"Probably because you love Kagome!" Miroku exclaimed while jumping out from behind Inuyasha.

"GAH!" Inuyasha was startled. –WHAM- "Miroku you bitch! Don't do that!"

A giant bump rose from Miroku's head. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I couldn't help but listen to your conversation with yourself," Miroku explained.

"What do you know?" Inuyasha asked.

"Everything about women of course!" Miroku answered.

"As if you're some kind of expert…" Inuyasha gave Miroku a cold stare.

"… I'm here to help you think of your wish!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Shouldn't you be thinking about your own?"

"Yours should come first because you are in love!"

"So are you!"

"I'm trying to help Inuyasha, do you want the help or not?"

"Maybe, maybe not!"

"I'll help you anyways!"

"How can you help me with my wish?"

"By helping you decide on it! You can wish for Kagome's love, her hand in marriage, or for her to do whatever you want!"

"Why would I want THAT YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Think about what you could do if she did what she wanted…"

"_Who does he think he is…_ I'm not like you Miroku… _Kagome wouldn't be the same if she did everything I wanted her to do…"_

"_Inuyasha doesn't know what he's missing… _(thinking of something horribly wrong) _I could use y wish on something like that, but that wouldn't be nice for my lovely Sango… _You don't know what you're missing… _he's thinking of Kagome isn't he…_"

"That's it! This is a stupid conversation!"

"Really? I thought it was getting good."

"Who do you think you are? Do you even know what kind of things you get yourself into? I bet you can't tell what girls think when you rub their ass."

"Oh of course I know what they're thinking…"

"Do you know what it feels like to be one of them?"

"That wouldn't be good… Then I won't get the delight of seeing all of these beautiful women and being praised by them… or get the feeling of… (drooling in his imagination)"

"JUST SHUT UP NOW! THIS CONVERSATION IS STUPID!"

"Speaking of which… I haven't seen Shippo lately…"

"Doesn't he hang around you?"

"Not lately…"

"Where is that rascal?"

I'm gonna end the chapter here for now. Thanks for reading and review! I hope this was worth the wait. Criticism and suggestions are accepted. For those who don't know, anonymous reviews are accepted! Updates will be a little slow, but I'll try to update as soon as possible. Read the top again if you want to know how I'll speed up my update speed. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You'll find out what the suffering plan is next chapter. Once again, suggestions and criticism is accepted, but praises are nice too : )! No flaring. Those who review get a cookie :3! Review and See ya next time!


	5. Torture and Miroku's Wish!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. My story!

One week for an update, I'd say I finally got some time to do this weekly! Thanks for all who reviewed! Here's your well-deserved chapter!

Chapter 5: Kagome and Sango's Torture Plan and Miroku's Wish!

"I can't find Shippo anywhere…" Inuyasha said.

"Me neither. I wonder if Shippo's with Kagome and Sango…" Miroku said.

"Whatever, who cares about him," Inuyasha turned around to look at the village.

"I'm gonna go see what's going on in the village," Miroku told Inuyasha.

"Whatever," Inuyasha answered.

Miroku went off into the village only to find a large group surrounding a tree. "Oh my gosh! What is that?" a female villager asked.

"It's so cute!"

"Is it a demon?"

"What's that thing over its mouth?"

"I think that's a girl…"

"Make way! Lady Kaede is here!"

"What's this?" Kaede asked herself. "I never seen something like this before…"

"Let me take a look," Miroku said walking by.

"It's that monk again!"

"He'll be able to tell us what t is!"

"……" Miroku began to examine the tree. "Why this? This… this is a girl! Tied up to a tree!"

--------------------

"_I have this feeling that something wrong is going on in the village…" _Inuyasha thought.

--------------------

"Hello there… " Miroku said hi to the girl. "You seem really beautiful…."

"…" the girl didn't say a thing.

"You can't talk?"

"…_Who does he think he is?_"

"Would you like me to untie you from the tree?"

"It's probably a demon!" a villager shouted. "Nothing else can look so beautiful!"

"…………" all of the young female villagers (except Kaede) gave all the males a cold stare.

"Of course, all the women in this village are pretty!" Miroku said.

"Really?" all of the female villagers went to Miroku. "You're so kind!"

--------------------

"_Something really wrong is going on…" _Inuyasha thought again.

--------------------

"Would any of you be kind enough to bear my child?" Miroku asked.

"MIROKU!" a voice called out.

"That must be Sango!" Miroku ran towards the origin of the voice.

Miroku continued to run towards the origin of the voice, but then… Miroku stepped into the middle of a tiny circular rope and it pulled him up off the ground! "What? What is the meaning of this!" Miroku was off the ground upside down.

Miroku began reaching for his put to release himself, but then… Kagome and Sango came by. _"Miroku is Sango's target? Wow… Must've been when they were sleeping together…" _Kagome thought.

"Great timing ladies! Can you tell me who did this and help me get down?" Miroku asked.

"Maybe…." The two girls had an evil grin on their face.

"Umm, are you okay? Sango? Lady Kagome?" Miroku got really scared now.

--------------------

"_Something really bad is going to happen in… 3… 2… 1…"_ Inuyasha continued to think.

--------------------

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Miroku shouted and lost conscious.

"I think we did pretty well," Kagome said.

"It's an improvement for him," Sango said.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Kagome asked.

"Of course it is!" Sango answered quickly.

"Well…"

"He can learn to rub his own butt!"

"Gee…"

"What is it Kagome?"

"You know how I bought those magic charms that do you know what?"

"Yeah,"

"I think they actually work…"

"What do they do?"

"Ummm –wihsper- –whisper-"

"That's a good thing!"

"Well… –wihsper- –whisper-"

"So What!"

"Never mind…"

"Let's go tie him up to a tree like what we did with Shippo!"

"Yeah! That way he can't get away!"

-evil grins return!-

--------------------

"This one looks like that other one we saw earlier!"

"Girls are soon gonna be poppin' up on every tree!"

"Girls don't grow on trees you dolt!"

"Then what is it?"

"A demon!"

"Hmph… Stupid men…"

"Maybe the two know each other!"

"Nah…."

"A demon could be capturing young girls!"

"We're under attack?"

"What's going on here?" Inuyasha came stomping by. "Eh? HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What's so funny Inuyasha?" Kaede asked.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"Well, what is it?"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"WHAT IS IT INUYASHA!"

"Ack! … It's better if you don't know."

"What's so funny then?"

"I'll just take this person and be on my way _HAHAHAHA! Whoever did this must be some kind of genius!"_

Inuyasha untied the girl and carried her over his shoulder. _"Maybe the same thing happened to Shippo!"_

--------------------

"Well, I'll just wait until **she **wakes up," Inuyasha told himself setting the girl down next to a river.

"Ugh… What happened…" the girl asked and then saw Inuyasha. "Inuyasha? What happened, I can't remember much."

"Serves you right! After what you've been doing, you deserve this!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"How does it feel to be loved?"

"What? By ladies you mean?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"_What an idiot! HAHAHA! _By men."

"WHAT!"

"Let me help you."

Inuyasha brought the girl back into the village and to Kaogme. "Hi Inuyasha! I can see you met our little friend!" Kagome said.

"_Kagome did this? Wow… I knew that girls were scary, but not this scary…_Yeah…" Inuyasha answered.

"_Inuyasha probably knows already… _Hey Inuyasha, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure… I guess."

"–wihsper- –wihsper- –whisper-"

"_HAHAHAHA! You're kidding right? This is great, I'm glad she explained it to me…_ Okay, I'll do it!"

Inuyasha brought the girl to a lake. "Right this way my princess! _Whadda loser!_" Inuyasha couldn't help laughing in his head.

"What? What are you talking about? Princess?" the girl asked.

"Just look in the lake and tell me what you see," Inuyasha ordered.

"Ummm…… Okay…"

The girl looked in the lake. "I see a beautiful girl wearing a beautiful pink dress!"

"Great!"

"I'll go get her out of the lake!"

"NO!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Guess who you smart ass princess! _I like calling **her **that! Kagome also told that what the costume is whatever a costume is…_" Inuyasha started laughing a little.

"Ummm, wait!"

"Continue…"

"That…"

"Uh-huh…"

"Can't… Be…"

"And the last word?"

"Me?"

"OF COURSE IT IS!"

"Why? Why?" the girl looked at herself seeing what she was wearing.

"Well?"

The girl started trying to take off what she was wearing, but for some reason, she couldn't. "Are you crazy?" Inuyasha asked.

"No I'm not Inyasha!"

"There's a spell charm thing on your back!"

"What! Take it off!"

"Okay…-zap- Ouch! I think there's something wrong about it…"

"Try again!"

"No!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Well… Hope you have fun… Miroku!"

"Inuyasha!"

"I just noticed that you also sound like a girl!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Must be that charm thing."

"INUYASHA!"

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY I CAN'T TAKE IT OFF!"

"Ugh… I'll go to Sango…"

"He finally learned his lesson…" 

--------------------

Inuyasha and Miroku (in his girly pink princess outfit) went to Sango and Kagome. "I think he had enough torture, this was actually what he never wanted to happen, his worse fear," Inuyasha said.

"Okay…" Kagome said.

"Yeah, I guess…" Sango said too.

Kagome took off the charm and Miroku tool off his clothes. "Inuyasha don't look!" Kagome shouted.

"Huh? Why, he's a … Holy shit, what did you guys do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Turn Away!"

"Okay!" Inuyasha turned away.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked.

"Your body…" Sango said.

"Is also a female's." Kagome finished.

"ARGH!" Miroku was really annoyed.

Kagome tore off the spell charm on his back and he returned to normal. "Here's your clothes and we're not looking," Kagome said as they walked away.

"Well that's enough fun for one day!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Ugh…." Miroku was completely annoyed.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Preparing for the one wish that will make Sango happy (and for his own sake too )," Miroku answered.

"What? Are you gonna?" Inuyasha was aurprised at what Miroku was gonna do.

"Hold on!" Miroku ran off and… chased after Sango to rub her butt. "One last time… and finished.

"MIROKUUUUUUU!" Sango scolded.

"Good, Sango and Kagome are here!" Inuyasha said.

"-sigh- I'm gonna miss this… I wish," Miroku started.

"_Is he really going to wish for that? Is he doing this for me?" _Sango thought.

"_Miroku… You're making a wise decision," _Kagome thought.

"that I wasn't perverted anymore!"

"!" the three couldn't believe Miroku actually wished for that.

Miroku's body glowed with light and then the light disappeared. "Hello there Sango," Miroku said happily.

"M-M-Miroku?" Sango said.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of doing 'that' anymore," Miroku said.

"Miroku…"

"Sango…"

"Isn't this a happy ending? It's so sweet! –tear runs down her cheek in happiness-" Kagome said happily.

"Yeah yeah. Miroku has finally got over it _expect the unexpected. I never thought Miroku would do such a thing,_" Inuyasha said.

Miroku and Sango closed in for a kiss, a kiss they would never forget…

Okay! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know some people might not like the fact that Miroku loses his pervertedness, but hey! He likes Sango! Who knows? The pervertedness may come back… Please REVIEW! If you read, YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!

"Did we forget something?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Probably not…" Inuyasha said. "Where's Shippo?"


	6. Feudal Era or Present?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. I'm getting tired of writing this…

Okay! I am happy to say that I updated in two weeks (I know, it's not one week, but at least it wasn't three or four)! I am trying to make all you people who like my story happy. Thank you to all that reviewed.

sweetness- I know it's hard to figure out where Shippo is at first. Try reading chapter 4 and remember what happened to Miroku in chapter 5. You'll eventually figure out where Shippo is.

Avelyn Lauren- Thank you for reviewing again! To find out what happened to Shippo, you might have to think a bit… Look at the instructions I gave to sweetness.

hotdoginuyashaluv- As much as Inuyasha likes his mother, I think there's something that Kagome and Inuyasha would want more –hint hint-

GKUCutie- Thank you for reviewing again! I appreciate your continuous reviews.

mikimew- I never forgot about Inuyasha's and Kagome's wish. If they used their wish already, what's the point in having this story? I'm trying to make it long, interesting, and you get the point. And, your suggestions are good ones (Kaede can just put another one of those cursed necklaces on Inuyasha again) and will be put in consideration.

That's everyone who reviewed on chapter 5, now here's everyone's well deserved chapter!

Chapter 6: Feudal Era or Modern?

"Miroku and Sango are happy together, isn't that nice Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha answered. "And, who's that girl in the middle of the village?"

"Huh?"

"The one tied to the tree."

"That girl?"

"Yeah. Don't tell me you did something to her like what you did to Miroku."

"Hmmm…"

"You can't remember?"

"Umm…"

"Do you even know?"

"I'M TRYING TO THINK HERE!"

"Ack!"

"I got it! That's… oops."

"I'm guessing that's Shippo…"

"How did you know?"

"Shippo's gone, and you and Sango are the only ones who can pull that trick… How did you conceal his scent and looks?"

"Same as Miroku, except for the scent part."

"You cursed him?"

"He's stuck as a girl until either Sango or I take the charm off."

"_Girl's can be really cruel… _Feh."

"I'll just untie him."

"I guess that's okay."

"… What's that thing on his mouth?"

"That's tape."

"Tape? Is it food?"

"No."

"Is it armor for the mouth?"

"_Is he really this stupid? _No. It's something sticky on one side and we put it on Shippo's mouth to prevent him from talking."

"Whatever."

Inuyasha went to the tree that a girl was tied to and cut the rope and took off the tape from her mouth. "Thanks Inuyasha," the girl said.

"The girl speaks!" a villager came out of the house exclaiming.

"She has a beautiful voice," another villager said.

"GET HIM! THE BASTARD WHO COMPLIMENTED THAT GIRL!" all of the female villagers shouted as they chased the man.

"Talk about your not so average voice changes…" Inuyasha said.

"What do you mean? Why do I sound like a girl?" Shippo looked at himself. "How did I become so tall? Why am I wearing a girl's kimono!"

"You know. I think we should leave him like that. _If Miroku was still perverted, he'd love to see this… Shippo in a women's kimono transformed into a girl… Girls are cruel…_" Inuyasha said.

"WHAT!"

"Yup," Kagome agreed.

"KAGOME! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GOT ME INTO THIS MESS WEREN'T YOU!" Shippo scolded.

"At least you're popular Shippo!" Kagome said.

"Huh?" Shippo was confused.

"You have many fans! Bye!" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha and ran for towards the well.

"Hey! What?" Inuyasha was being dragged across the floor.

Kagome dragged Inuyasha into the well and they were in the modern era. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Inuyasha scolded.

"We needed to get away!" Kagome answered.

"And you brought us to your time?"

"Yeah."

"I hear Inuyasha!" a little boy came running by.

"It's Sota!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Hey Inuyasha and Kagome! You guys are back!" Sota exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah," Inuyasha said.

"…" Kagome started thinking.

"Is something wrong sis?" Sota asked.

"Sota, can you leave us alone for a little while?" Kagome asked as she and Inuyasha got out of the well.

"Sure," Sota answered.

Sota went back into the house. Inuyasha and Kagome got out of the shrine. "Inuyasha," Kagome said. "I just thought of a question."

"What is it Kagome?" the two started to talk nicely to each other again (because of the incident that happened between them earlier).

"Umm… What are we gonna… do about…"

"What is it that you want to ask Kagome?"

"We live in different eras. How can we stay together? You stay in the Feudal era, and I have to go to school in my time."

"I could stay in your time because I've got nothing to do now."

"But what about Miroku, Sango, and Shippo?"

"Oh yeah…"

"We could use our wish."

"But that would screw up time, wouldn't it?"

"_Since when was he smart? _You're right…"

"We'll find a way Kagome. I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"Promise. A promise I will never break."

Okay! I'm gonna end it here, sorry it's short. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. For all of you people who were confused about Shippo's whereabouts, you now know! And for people who didn't know why Inuyasha and Kagome are nice to each other now, reread the story. See ya next time! Remember to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Bye!


	7. A Promise Is A Promise

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

Okay! I'm super happy that a lot of people like my story! If everybody keeps the review going, then I'll be glad to keep on writing chapters for this story until the end! And If I'm happy with the results, I might even include some extras at the end.

DarkWingedLuver- Thanks for reviewing and all. Unlabeled talking is something I usually do when two people go back and forth talking (it gets annoying when you have to continuously type character's name said…), so you'll have to get used to it. Thanks again for reviewing!

sweetness- I didn't have a lot of time to write that chapter, so it was short. I know that usually my chapters are long. Thanks for reviewing and submitting criticism. Unfortunately, the word **romance **has a different meaning to different people. If you do not see much romance, I promise there will be more. Just remember, this story is comedy and romance.

Avelyn Lauren- Thanks for reviewing again! And for your suggestion, if Kagome stays to train as a miko, then she will totally screw up her schoolwork, which she does onot want to do.

Shadow the angel- Thanks for reviewing! I see that not many people make suggestions and stuff, but oh well. It's better to get reviews with no suggestions rather than getting no reviews at all. I promise to keep on writing unless if I get no reviews, reviews are what motivate the writer!

Greendaylover- Thanks for reviewing (I say this to anyone that reviews…)! I am trying to update asap. I'm trying to keep my pace at one chapter a week.

Hanako Horigome- Thanks for reviewing! Once again, I will always update as soon as possible!

ayme- Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for having cliffhangers for suspense. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter for the suspense to end (I try to keep my readers interested by the suspense).

inu demon- I'm sorry once again to people who hate or don't like cliffhangers… I like to keep the suspense, but sometimes I will not use cliffhangers. Otherwise, thanks for reviewing!

GKUCutie- Thanks for reviewing like always! I'm glad that you continue to review!

-phew- That's everyone. I don't have much time this weekend either cause I had to travel, so this chapter may be a little short. Now, for the chapter!

Chapter 7: A Promise Is A Promise

"_I promised Kagome that I would find a way for us to be together, but…" _Inuyasha was thinking hard. _"If only we were from the same time…"_

"INUYASHA!" Shippo shouted in his female voice.

"What do you want Shippo?" Inuyasha asked.

"Go tell Kagome to get rid of this curse!"

"It's not a curse."

"Tell her to just get rid of this form!"

"No way!"

"Why!"

"'Cause I like you this way!"

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"It means, SHUT UP AND GET THE DAMN OUTTA HERE!"

"NO IT DOESN'T! FOXFIRE! –poof-"

"Whaddya know… a smokescreen… are you trying to cover up your good looks?"

"I'LL SHOW YOU! FOXFIRE! –poof-"

"Hey look, it's Shippo in his normal form…_ something isn't right about that form… he needs work on his foxfire…_"

"THAT'S RIGHT!"

"How long can you keep that form?"

Inuyasha had an evil grin on his face. "You can't take that kimono off and you know that you're stuck in that female body!"

"-gulp- I can do this!" Shippo exclaimed. "Just you watch!"

"Hi Shippo!" Kagome said.

"H-h-hi Kagome!" Shippo said.

"I see that you're back to your normal self. Did Sango take the charm off of you?"

"……… -Shippo starts to sweat-"

"Are you okay Shippo?"

"Agh! –poof- Darn…"

"I guess not… Shippo, you look real good as a girl, I mean, look at all of the attention you're getting!"

"I don't like being a girl! I'm a boy!"

"Well, you're taller!"

"So what! I have a girl's kimono that I'm wearing and can't take off! How do you girls move in these!"

"I know Shippo! Why don't you go ask Sango for the answer! She wears one almost all of the time!"

"That's a great idea!"

Shippo goes and runs off to find Sango. Shippo completely forgot about his anger for some reason… "-phew- I'm glad that's over…" Kagome was relieved. "Inuyasha."

"Yeah?" Inuyasha answered.

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"It's about the promise you made…"

"Feh. I'll keep the promise. I promised that I'd find a way, no matter what."

"Yeah…"

"I promised Kagome. You don't have to worry about it."

"I know, but it's more than that! It's gonna be real hard to find the answer!"

Inuyasha walked closer to Kagome and hugged her. "Kagome, I love you. And I wouldn't want to do a thing to make you sad."

"Inuyasha…" "I won't make the same mistake again… Not after what happened to Kikyo… Kagome, I'll make sure that we can be together…" 

"Inuyasha."

"Yeah Kagome?"

"I want to give you something."

"What is it?"

"Here. –gives a necklace with something hanging on the string to Inuyasha- It's a good luck charm. Promise me that you'll never take it off."

"… _I didn't promise her to keep that thing that had a picture of Kagome and another picture of me, but this time… it's different… _I promise, I won't take it off… _I am making way too many promises…_"

"Thanks Inuyasha."

The two left and Kagome went back to her own time while Inuyasha continued his search for the solution to their problem. "Just wait Kagome. Just wait a little longer, and I'll find a way," Inuyasha said.

I'm stopping it here. Sorry if this chapter barely went anywhere and if this chapter was short. I didn't have a lot of time to write this chapter. Please REVIEW! I'll try to get the next chapter up by next week. See ya! Until next time! Remember! REVIEWS ARE WHAT MOTIVATE THE WRITER! THE MORE REVIEWS, THE FASTER YOUR CHAPTERS WILL COME UP AND THE BETTER THE CHAPTERS WILL BE! SO REVIEW!


	8. Master of Disguise? Shippo's Payback!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

Sorry I updated late! I'm veeerrrrrryyyyy busy now a days. I'm doing my best to update asap. There are so many reviewers now:P YAY XD! There are way too many, so I won't be listing the reviewers individually (that would take forever :3). To make it short, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND CONTINUE TO REVIEW! Okay, now that's over, here's the chapter.

Chapter 8: Master of Disguise? Shippo's Payback!

"There has to be a way to get Kagome or Sango to get rid of this form!" Shippo told himself. "The two made a fool out of me! _And I thought they were on my side…_"

**_Flashback #1_**

"_-gulp- I can do this!" Shippo exclaimed. "Just you watch!"_

"_Hi Shippo!" Kagome said._

"_H-h-hi Kagome!" Shippo said._

"_I see that you're back to your normal self. Did Sango take the charm off of you?"_

"……… _-Shippo starts to sweat-"_

"_Are you okay Shippo?"_

"_Agh! –poof- Darn…"_

"_I guess not… Shippo, you look real good as a girl, I mean, look at all of the attention you're getting!"_

"_I don't like being a girl! I'm a boy!"_

"_Well, you're taller!"_

"_So what! I have a girl's kimono that I'm wearing and can't take off! How do you girls move in these!"_

"_I know Shippo! Why don't you go ask Sango for the answer! She wears one almost all of the time!"_

"_That's a great idea!"_

Shippo goes and runs off to find Sango. Shippo completely forgot about his anger for some reason…

**_End Flashback #1_**

_**Flashback #2**_

"Hi Shippo!" Sango said.

"_Hi there Sango," Shippo answered. "Can you answer a question I have?"_

"_Sure, what is it?"_

"_How do you girls walk in these kimono's so easily? It gives you so little room to move…"_

"_Hm? That's just something you have to get used to."_

"_Shippo? What are you doing here?" Miroku asked as he walked by._

"_Huh? I'm just asking Sango a question," Shippo answered._

"_Does this have to do with 'you know what'?"_

"_Huh? What are you talking…! I CAN'T BELIEVE KAGOME TRICKED ME!"_

"_How did Kagome trick you?" Sango asked._

"_I started talking about why I don't like this form and I ask the question I asked you, and she told me to go ask you! And I completely forgot about my anger…" Shippo answered._

"_So you admit you're stupidity as a child?" Miroku asked._

"_Yes………!" Shippo noticed something wrong. "WAIT A MINUTE!"_

"_-giggle- I think you're fine the way you are Shippo," Sango said._

"_-snicker- Yes, it makes up for your immaturity as a child," Miroku added on._

_Sango and Miroku started laughing loudly. "ARGH!" Shippo started to get mad._

"_I mean really, you look much better now! –laughs-" Miroku said still laughing._

_Shippo got mad and walked away._

_**End Flashback #2**_

"There's gotta be a way!" Shippo shouted.

"Do I hear that someone needs help?" a mysterious voice said.

"Who's there?" Shippo asked.

"Not only a person who needs help, but it's a beautiful lady that needs my help!" the mysterious voice continued.

"Who are you! And I'm not a girl!"

"Do not fear me! I am a master of disguise, a master of transformation! I am a demon!"

The mysterious voice got closer, and then a fox demon taller than Shippo's current form jumped out of nowhere. "Who are you supposed to be? _He doesn't look like a demon… he almost seems human…_" Shippo asked.

"I will not tell you my name, but I will help you…" the demon said.

"Now why would you help me?"

"'Cause I'd do anything for a beautiful lady, whether she is a human or a demon."

"_When one pervert goes away, another comes along… I might as well use this chance! _You said you were a master of disguise right?"

"Yes I am."

"There's something I want you to do."

"Anything for a person like you."

"Okay then… -whisper--whisper—whisper-"

"This is a simple task, I will come back when I have finished. –disappeared into thin air-"

--------------------

"Where's Miroku? I haven't seen him lately…" Sango said.

"Hello there my dear Sango," a voice said.

"Ah! Miroku!" Sango called out. "Where have you been lately? I haven't seen you since that talk with Shippo… _Which was about a day ago…_"

"Sorry if I worried you Sango," Miroku replied. "I went to neighboring villages to exorcise demons, there have been a lot lately."

"That seems weird, are you sure you were just there to exorcise demons?" Sango asked. "You didn't do anything else did you?"

Sango gave Miroku a cold stare. "What else would there be for me to do?" Miroku asked, while taking a step backwards.

"You weren't talking to any girls lately haven't you?" Sango asked again, while keeping the cold stare.

"Why would I do that? I said I was only there to exorcise demons!" Miroku started to shout.

"Why are you talking to me like that?" Sango shouted back.

"Because you're suspecting me of doing such a thing! You are the only one for me Sango!"

"DON'T TRY TO TALK YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS!"

"You are the only one for me though…" Miroku's voice calmed down and he got closer to Sango.

"W-w-what do you think you're doing?" Sango asked worried.

"It's alright Sango," Miroku answered.

Sango started to blush, then… she felt a hand rubbing her butt. "WHAT! –SLAP- I THOUGHT YOU WISHED YOUR PERVERTEDNESS AWAY!" Sango shouted.

"That hurt…" Miroku said.

"_Is this really Miroku? _Damn you!" Sango started chasing Miroku angrily.

"_Heh-heh-heh, all according to plan. _Ack!" Miroku ran away.

Miroku ran behind a house and then, Miroku popped out of the bushes! Miroku saw Sango angry and he was wondering what was wrong. "What's wrong Sango?" Miroku asked.

"WHAT'S WRONG! YOU ACT PERVERTED AGAIN AND YOU ASK WHAT'S WRONG! –SLAP-" Sango shouted.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Sango _that hurt…_" Miroku started to think. "I was gone for a day, so what is there that I could've done?"

"DON'T TRY PRETENDING ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED A FEW MINUTES AGO!"

"What are you talking about!"

"SHUTUP! –SLAP- –SLAP- –SLAP- –SLAP- –SLAP-"

--------------------

"The first task has been complete," the fox demon said. "What's the next task?"

"You did a great job _This is great!_ I saw the whole thing," Shippo answered. "Your next task is –whisper- -whisper-"

"Yes young lady, I will finish it as soon as possible."

"_This is great! I can't wait to see what happens to Inuyasha and Kagome!"_

--------------------

"… I think I got an idea on how to solve Kagome and my problem…" Inuyasha was still confused. "Feh! Damn it all! This is too damn hard! "

Kagome then walked by and sat down next to Inuyasha. "What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"I need to go back to my time for a little while. I'll be back in a few days, okay?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, go do what you want –grumble- -grumble-."

"Something wrong?"

"Feh! No."

"Okay then."

Kagome walked away and headed towards the well. "Wait Kagome!" a voice called from a distance.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome wondered.

"Yeah," Inuyasha came running.

"Is there something important that you need to tell me before I go?"

"Yeah! I can't find that thing on the string that you gave me!"

"WHAT! _Would Inuyasha run up to me and tell me he lost something? _How could you have lost it! You promised you'd keep it with you!"

"I was walking away from the spot we just talked in and then I couldn't find the thing!"

"_There's only one way to find out whether this is Inuyasha…_SIT!"

"! Ack!" Inuyasha fell to the ground.

"? _He doesn't fall as hard as usual… That's weird… _SIT!"

Inuyasha slammed himself against the ground again. "…" Kagome thought this seemed weird.

"D-don't do that…" Inuyasha said weakly.

"_He's doing great, but Inuyasha doesn't act like that… Oh well, as long as Kagome believes it's the real Inuyasha…" _Shippo thought hiding in a bush. _"Ack! My plan can't b e ruined! Here comes Inuyasha! That demon better hurry and finish! If Inuyasha sees this, I'm dead!"_

I'm gonna end it here. Sorry I didn't update in a while… I'm doing the best I can to update quickly. But reviews will make the updates faster, this is not a lie. I am seriously busy now a days, so try and be patient! REVIEW AND SEE YA!

"Is Shippo's plan gonna fail? Or be a success? Find out on the next chapter! And will Shippo ever get rid of his female form?"


	9. Shippo Is Victorious?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, my story though.

Hi again. Like always, I'm doing the best I can to update!

GKUCutie- Thanks for reviewing again, I will continue to update my story, but don't complain if it takes me one or two weeks to post because I am very busy now a days.

RainShadowCK- Sorry about this chapter. It's kind of a filler (I know everyone hates fillers). The actual point is for Shippo to have his revenge (of course he wants his old body back).

Avelyn Lauren- Thanks for reviewing again (I know it's a bit mean for them to keep the spell on Shippo). The thing is, they forgot to take it off and it soon leads to this.

hotdoginuyashaluv- Thanks for reviewing. Shippo's a fox demon, so he should be sneaky, and I wanted to add that in to the story. Shippo might get away with it and might not. You're gonna have to read the story to find out!

Sakura (I know you put a review on chapter 1)- The story is supposed to go around Inuyasha and Kagome's wishes, not the others, so I had to do something about the other wishes. Thanks for reviewing anyways!

Kitty Girl- Thanks for reviewing, I'm doing the best I can to update. I'm seriously busy nowadays.

DarkWingedLuver- Thanks for reviewing again! You're just gonna have to read on if you wanna find out what's gonna happen (you still got bags under your eyes?)

That's everyone and now for the chapter!

Chapter 9: Shippo Is Victorious?

"Umm…" Kagome didn't trust the Inuyasha she was talking to.

"Is something wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"You've been acting weird ever since told me you lost the good luck charm I gave you," Kagome answered.

"What!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "There's nothing wrong with me! I…!"

"Something wrong?"

"I gotta go Kagome. I'll continue to look for the good luck thing!" Inuyasha shouted and ran away.

"What?" Kagome was confused.

"_Yes! Victory! Inuyasha won't notice a thing!" _Shippo thought.

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha said coming by.

"What? I thought you just left," Kagome was wondering. _"Maybe that Inuyasha was a fake one."_

"What are you talking about. I thought you went back to your own time already," Inuyasha answered.

"_This seems more like the real Inuyasha," _Kagome thought.

"-sniff sniff- There's another scent here," Inuyasha said seriously.

"Another scent? You mean another person?" Kagome asked.

"Feh. It's a demon's scent. I'll cut it apart!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he pulled out Tetsusaiga.

"Wait. What kind of demon is it?" Kaogme asked.

"… I lost the scent," Inuyasha said.

"It's not like it's following us, is it?" Kagome sounded a bit worried.

"It's gone already. It ran away," Inuyasha told Kagome.

"! You really didn't lose the charm?" Kagome asked as she noticed the good luck charm she gave Inuyasha.

"Of course I didn't," Inuyasha answered. "I promised you I wouldn't lose it."

"That's good…" 

"Who were you talking to earlier?" Inuyasha suddenly asked.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"That scent. It was of the same scent I picked up as I was walking here. Who were you talking to?"

"I was talking to some guy who looked exactly like you and tried to act like you. You don't have to be so rude…"

"You couldn't sense any demonic aura coming from that demon?"

"A little… Not as much as you have… _not that you really have any…_"

"Then why did you think he was me!"

"I never said it was you, only that he looked like you."

"You said that he was me!"

"WHY DO YOU THINK THAT I SAID THAT WHEN I SAID THAT HE LOOKED LIKE YOU, BUT ISN'T YOU!"

"YOU SAID HE WAS ME!"

'I SAID HE LOOKED LIKE YOU!"

"YOU SAID HE WAS ME!"

'I SAID HE LOOKED LIKE YOU!"

"YOU SAID HE WAS ME!"

'I SAID HE LOOKED LIKE YOU!"

"YOU SAID HE WAS ME!"

"SHUT UP! SIT!"

"YOU SAID ACK! –SLAM-" Inuyasha was slammed to the ground.

"I'M GOING HOME. DON'T YOU DARE COME AFTER ME!" Kagome shouted and jumped into the well.

_"W-w-what? I never expected that Kagome would get this mad,"_ Shippo thought. _"Well, at least it went well with Miroku and Sango…"_

I'm gonna end it here. Sorry that the chapter is short. I hope you like this little conclusion to Shippo's payback. Maybe he convinced Kagome and Sango enough o release his little curse. You're just gonna have to keep on reading. Thanks for everyone who reviewed and continue to review! REVIEW!

Next time: I Hate You!


	10. I Hate You!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha (sue me for the grammar, too lazy to deal with that)

Sorry everyone for not updating in a long time. I'm really really really really really really really busy. Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers! And readers who don't review, start reviewing! I don't have much time to thank everyone that reviewed so I'll just give a big THANKS TO ALL OF THE REVIEWRS! Here's your next and well-deserved chapter!

Chapter 10: I Hate You!

"_Hmph! Just when Inuyasha and I are nice to each other, we argue again!" _Kagome thought.

"Hey Kagome! Your back!" Sota exclaimed as he just got home from school.

"Hey Sota," Kagome sighed. _"At least I'll get a break while I'm at home… luckily we have the whole week off, unlike Sota…"_

"I thought you were gonna be in the Feudal Era longer than that," Sota mentioned. "Did you and Inuyasha fight again?"

Kagome twitched and slowly turned around and glared at Sota. "Is that a yes?" Sota asked.

"Go away!" Kagome said with an evil glare.

Sota left and Kagome began thinking again. _"Inuyasha, why did a small argument had to lead to this?"_

--------------------

"You're not going after Lady Kagome, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Of course not!" Inuyasha answered. "She started the argument! Why should I be the one who apologizes?"

"But everything will be a lot better if Lady Jkagome was here," Miroku replied.

"Everything better? Like when you were turned into a girl? Was that better? Would that happen if Kagome wasn't here? Did that experience make you feel better?" Inuyasha asked.

"Umm… well…" Miroku began hesitating.

"Just admit it! You didn't like it! We'd be better off if Kagome came back on her own!"

"Well, that experience did help bring me closer to Sango!"

"Didn't she just slap you right when I got back to the village?"

"That was a misunderstanding! It was an imposter1"

"! Did you say an imposter?"

"Yes. What does this have to do with you?"

"There was also somebody who pretended to be me, which led to Kagome and I arguing!"

"Then it's settled! You must tell Kagome that she was tricked!"

"That's not the point! We argued because she said that she told me that that imposter looked like me, while I said that I heard that she said that the imposter was me!"

"In other words, Lady Kagome left because you two had a little quarrel about what she said, right?"

"Exactly."

"…"

"! I mean, it was her fault! Not mine!"

"You must learn to control what you are going to say Inuyasha."

"Feh! You're one to talk."

--------------------

"What? Kagome never took the charm off you yet?" Sango asked.

"What do you think?" Shippo asked rudely.

"Since when did you become so snobbish?"

"Since when did Miroku leave your side?"

"-blushes- What's that supposed to mean!"

"Take this charm off of me and I'll be quiet…"

"F-fine…"

Sango removed the charm and Shippo reverted back to his old short fox demon form. "FINALLY!" Shippo shouted in excitement.

Shippo happily ran off leaving Sango alone. "-phew- Glad that's over… How did he know that Miroku stopped hanging around me?" Sango wondered.

--------------------

"_There's no way I can go back to the Feudal Era yet," _Kagome thought. _"But I really want to go back for some reason…"_

"Hey sis! Come down! Dinner's ready!" Sota shouted.

"Coming! _I should rest while I'm back home…_" Kagome thought.

--------------------

"I'm so bored…" Inuyasha said sitting on a fence.

"Why don't you go after Kagome?" Shippo said popping out of nowhere.

"Where did you come from you little brat?" Inuyasha asked while glaring at Shippo.

"You're bored right?"

"Yeah? So what about it?"

"Why don't you go after Kagome? I'm sure she'll be happy being able to see that you went all the way back to her time just to see her."

"Since when did you talk like that? Besides, why would I go after her? She started the whole argument… How did you know that Kagome went back to her own time?"

"Umm… Notice anything different about me?"

"Besides your bratty attitude and complete change from a girl back to a little bitch, nope."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

"Ummm…"

"That fake me was you wasn't it?"

"What gave you that idea?"

"That would be the only way you would know that Kagome went back to her own time!"

"What! How can you accuse me of something like that!"

"You're right. You can't be the culprit. Your ability to use your fox fire is so low that you couldn't even transform into me for three seconds."

"WHAT!"

"You probably found out that Kagome went back to her own time from Miroku."

"I-I'LL SHOW YOU! FOX FIRE! –poof-"

"Hah! I can transform into you!" Shippo said triumphantly as he transformed into Inuyasha.

"The question is whether you can hold it for three seconds," Inuyasha said.

"N-n-no problem!" Shippo said hesitantly.

"…One…" Inuyasha began counting.

"_-sweat- I can do this! I'll show Inuyasha! –sweat-"_

"…Two…"

"_-sweat- Haha! Already more than half-way! –sweat-"_

"…Thr –poof-…"

"_NOOOOO! I COULDN'T HOLD IT! BUT HOW!"_

"Ha! I told you! There was no way you could even qualify to be a suspect!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"ARGH! Since when did you become so smart!" Shippo asked angrily.

"I'm not smart! It's just that you're dumb!"

"ARGH!"

"Feh! I don't Kagome around for now! I'm not even gonna bother to go to her time! I'm not gonna apologize to her! Kagome, you're the one who's gonna apologize!"

--------------------

"Eh?" Kagome stopped eating and turned around. _"What was that? I thought I heard Inuyasha's voice…"_

"Is something wrong sis?" Sota asked.

"Oh nothing," Kaogme continued eating. _"Did something wrong happen back in the Feudal Era? I think Inuyasha said something… bad about me… It doesn't matter, I don't need Inuyasha for now… This time I'm sure he should be the one to apologize!"_

--------------------

Inuyahsa quietly snuck up to the Bone Eater's Well. _"Feh, I still don't know why I'm doing this, but something is telling me that I should," _Inuyasha thought. _"Good, no one is around…"_

Inuyasha jumped into the well and traveled to Kagome's time.

--------------------

"_-sigh- What should I do? I don't know what to do…Maybe I should just go to bed early… I need to take a shower first…" _Kagome thought.

Kagome decided to take a shower, so she went into the bathroom and got into the tub. _"-sigh- why doesn't this feel as relaxing as I thought it would be?" _Kagome thought.

"_Where the hell is Kagome?" _Inuyasha thought as he was outside Kagome's home. _"Huh? I can smell Kagome's scent coming from that window…"_

Inuyasha jumped to the window of the bathroom and opened it, then went into the bathroom. "Ka-k…" Inuyasha was shocked at the sight of seeing Kagome in the bath tub.

"Huh? WHAT! EEP! INUYASHA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET OUT!" Kagome shouted and started throwing things at him.

"Argh! It wasn't… -bonk- I didn't mean to –clang- ARGH!" Inuyasha was bombarded with objects and then fell out the window.

"AND STAY OUT!" Kagome shouted.

About an hour later, Inuyasha woke up from his unconsciousness from falling out of the window. "Argh. Damn you Kagome…" Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha then followed Kagome's scent again and this time went into her room. "What! Inuyasha? You're still here?" Kagome asked.

"K-Kagome, I'm sorry about earlier…" Inuyasha said.

"Is that all you want to say?" Kagome asked.

"What more do I have to say!"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"No I'm not!"

"Aren't you supposed to apologize?"

"For what! Shouldn't you be doing that!"

"You are the cause of our little argument!"

"You're the one who thought that some fake was me and then wouldn't admit that you said something wrong!"

"Why didn't you just agree with me!"

"Because you were wrong!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Feh!"

"Are you trying to ignore me!"

"Maybe I am!"

"What's the point in doing that!"

"Shut up Kagome! And just apologi –SLAP-…"

"Shut up Inuyasha! I HATE YOU!"

"……"

"YOU HEARD ME INUYASHA! I HATE YOU! GO BACK TO THE FEUDAL ERA!"

"……" Inuyasha turned away and returned to the Feudal Era.

I'm gonna stop it here for now. I hope this was worth the wait. This chapter is basically a more serious and harsher (I hope that makes sense) version of Kagome and Inuyasha's normal arguments. I have to throw in something to get the story going don't I? Please REVIEW!

I'm not gonna give the next chapter title here, because that would spoil the whole point in this chapter. Why don't you guys think. Will Inuyasha and Kagome get back together? Would they use their wishes to stay away form each other, or to be together?


	11. Should I Be Sorry?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

Okay, I wrote another chapter if this fanfic. Updates are slow, but they should be a bit faster now. I noticed a lot of people reviewed on this chapter. I really appreciated it (too many though, so I'm not gonna do the individual thanks). I know last chapter was very surprising because Kagome told Inuyasha that she hated him. Very unexpected I believe. Well, here's your well-deserved chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 11: Should I Be Sorry?

"Why won't Inuyasha leave me alone!" Kagome shouted as she jumped onto her bed.

"You need something sis? I heard you shouting," Sota said.

"GET OUT!" Kagome threw a pillow at Sota.

"What's with her?" Sota asked himself as he quickly shut the door.

--------------------

"Where have you been lately Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"…" Inuyasha just sat still.

"Did something happen?" Miroku asked again.

"…"

"Well?"

"…"

"Are you going to say something?"

"…"

"Are you?"

"…"

"Well?"

"SHUT UP!"

"…Ummm… okay…" Miroku said as he walked away from Inuyasha.

"Stupid Kagome…" Inuyasha mumbled.

--------------------

"I heard that Inuyasha's been mad lately," Shippo said.

"Yeah. Well, Kagome and Inuyasha did get into another argument, but he's a lot angrier than yesterday," Sango replied.

"He could've went back to Kagome's time, but he said that he would never go to her time and apologize to her…"

"Maybe he did go. He always ends up going."

"And maybe he did something wrong and Kagome got more mad at him!"

"That's could be true, but what did he do? And when did he go?"

"That's right, we never saw him leave…"

"…"

"Kagome will eventually come back right?"

"I hope so… This time seems to be worse than before…"

--------------------

"Ugh… School's gonna start in a few days and I'm really tired from Inuyasha bothering me…" Kagome whined. "What am I gonna do!"

"Kagome. Why don't you walk Sota to school today? It'll make you feel better and you'll get some fresh air," Kagome's mom asked.

"Fine… _How irritating…_" Kagome thought.

"Hurry up sis!" Sota shouted.

"I'm coming!" Kagome said.

As Kagome walks Sota to school, Sota didn't bother to say anything to Kagome. Kagome soon started to think about when she argued with Inuyasha. _"Inuyasha you idiot. You especially better not come for me when I'm in school in a few days," _Kagome thought.

_**Flashback**_

"_What! Inuyasha? You're still here?" Kagome asked._

"_K-Kagome, I'm sorry about earlier…" Inuyasha said._

"_Is that all you want to say?" Kagome asked._

"_What more do I have to say!"_

"_Aren't you forgetting something?"_

"_No I'm not!"_

"_Aren't you supposed to apologize?"_

"_For what! Shouldn't you be doing that!"_

"_You are the cause of our little argument!"_

"_You're the one who thought that some fake was me and then wouldn't admit that you said something wrong!"_

"_Why didn't you just agree with me!"_

"_Because you were wrong!"_

"_No I wasn't!"_

"_Feh!"_

"_Are you trying to ignore me!"_

"_Maybe I am!"_

"_What's the point in doing that!"_

"_Shut up Kagome! And just apologi –SLAP-…"_

"_Shut up Inuyasha! I HATE YOU!"_

"……"

"_YOU HEARD ME INUYASHA! I HATE YOU! GO BACK TO THE FEUDAL ERA!"_

"……" _Inuyasha turned away and returned to the Feudal Era._

_**End Flashback**_

Kagome continuously thought about her argument. _"Why can't I forget this! It's just some argument!" _Kagome thought.

The more Kagome thought about her argument, the sadder she became. "Something wrong sis?" Sota asked.

"N-no. Everything's fine," Kagome answered.

"Okay. If you say so," Sota said.

The two arrived at Sota's school and Kagome turned back and headed home.

"Out of my whole memory of that argument… Something stands out the most…" Shut up Inuyasha! I HATE YOU! 

"………"

"YOU HEARD ME INUYASHA! I HATE YOU! GO BACK TO THE FEUDAL ERA!"

"Did… did I really say that?" 

_**I HATE YOU!**_

Kagome started to slowly cry. _"What! Why am I crying?" _Kagome thought. _"I can't stop crying!"_

_**I HATE YOU!**_

"_STOP! Why won't those words stop appearing in my head! Why can't I stop crying?"_

Kagome dropped to the floor and continued to cry. _"W-why? I want to stop crying now… People are probably gonna watch me!"_

Kagome got up and ran home. When she arrived home, she quickly ran up to her room without telling anyone that she was home. Kagome locked the door of her room and continued to cry while lying on her bed. _"I-I wonder what Inuyasha's doing now…"_

--------------------

"…" Inuyasha continued to sit in the same spot.

"He..!" Shippo started to shout.

"Not now Shippo!" Sango whispered as she covered Shippo's mouth. "What are you planning to do!"

"I was going to ask him what happened," Shippo whispered back.

"You crazy! We both know that Inuyasha's in a really bad mood now, so it's best not to bother him!"

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that…"

"Who's there!" Inuyasha growled while turning around.

"_Ack! We can't let him know that we're here!" _Sango thought as she pushed Shippo to the ground.

"_ARGH! What does Sango think she's doing!" _Shippo thought loudly. _"LET ME GO! Darnit! My mouth's against the ground! Yuk!"_

"Miroku! That better not be you!" Inuyasha shouted. "……… Guess it's not him… This is all your fault Kagome…"

Inuyasha turne around again and Sango and Shippo left.

"WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING! MY MOUTH WAS AGAINST THE FLOOR! I CAN STILL TASTE THE GRASS!" Shippo shouted.

"Inuyasha almost found us! How can you think about what's in your mouth at a time like that!" Sango shouted back. "Just think what would happen if Inuyasha saw us!"

"……………" Shippo gave a scared look.

" That's right. You should think and use your brain more next time. _That was close… Inuyasha mentioned Miroku though… Does that mean that Miroku was around there before we came?_" Sango thought.

--------------------

_"-sniff- Inuyasha must be dealing with our argument in a better way compared to me…" Kagome thought. "I just can't stop crying… -sniff- and I can't stop thinking about…"_

**_I HATE YOU!_**

_"Augh! There it is again! I just want to forget it. Why is that thought so painful? Why?"_

**_Flashback_**

_"Kagome…" Inuyasha said._

_"Inuyasha…" Kagome sighed._

_"Kagome… I never told you this before, but I love you… I don't want you to leave my side."_

_"Inuyasha… … I can't tell him, I can't, I can't… I can… I love you too. More than anything…"_

_"Kagome… I'm glad."_

_"Me too."_

**_End Flashback_**

_"Wh-what does this have to do with our argument? …Wait!"_

**_I love you too. More than anything…_**

_"Could that have been it? Could it have been that I admitted my love to him? Is that why the memory of our argument is so painful… -sniff- Inuyasha…"_

**_I HATE YOU!_**

**_I love you too._**

_"Inuyasha… Should I be sorry? Sorry that we had the argument? Sorry for being so harsh?"_

_Kagome thought hard about answering her questions as she continued to cry. "Inuyasha… I'm sorry… Please… -sniff- Please forgive me…"_

I'm ending the chapter here. I hope everyone likes this chapter. It was a bit hard for me to think of first. Once again, updates should be faster now that all of the hard work is done. Read and Review!

Next Time: Please Forgive me…


	12. Please Forgive Me

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

Sorry for not updating in a while everyone. As I said, I am very busy, so updates will be kind of slow. I repeat, will be kind of slow! Everyone just has to be patient. Thanks to everyone that reviewed! And here's your well-deserved chapter!

Chapter 12: Please Forgive Me…

"_Inuyasha… I'm sorry… Please… -sniff- Please forgive me…" Kagome thought._

--------------------

"…" Inuyasha continued to sit and think in the middle of the forest. _"!… What was that?"_

Inuyasha started to hear a voice in his head. _"Inuyasha… -sniff-…"_

"_Who is that crying?" _Inuyasha thought. _"That voice sounds very familiar… Who is it?"_

"I'm sorry…" "Is… is that Kagome? Kagome!" "Please forgive me…" 

"_If that's Kagome, why would she be apologizing if she was the one who kiked me out of her time? I don't get it… Feh! I'll just ignore it!"_

"_Inuyasha… I'm sorry… Please… -sniff- Please forgive me…"_

"_Argh! Stupid Kagome!" _Inuyasha got up and walked towards the well. _"I have to go see this for myself."_

"_Huh? Is that Inuyasha going towards the well?" _Sango thought as she hid in a bush watching Inuyasha. _"Is he really going to go get Kagome?"_

"_Inuyasha… Are you really gonna go apologize to Kagome? Was it even Inuyasha's fault? It probably was, since it couldn't possibly be Lady Kagome's fault." _Miroku thought hiding in another bush.

Inuyasha jumped into the well and headed for Kagome's time.

--------------------

"Huh? Is somebody in the well?" Sota asked as he passed by the well.

Inuyasha then suddenly jumped out. "W-What!" Sota shouted. "Oh. It's only you Inuyasha. Why are you here?"

"I'm here to check on something," Inuyasha answered.

"Is it Kagome?"

"…"

"Kagome locked herself in her room. I don't think you'll be able to get in."

"…"

"Are you gonna check on Kagome?"

Inuyasha said nothing and walked towards the house. "Hey wait! Can you at least answer my question?" Sota shouted.

"_Great… Kagome's still probably mad…" _Inuyasha thought. _"Feh! I'm only here to check if what I heard was true."_

--------------------

"-sniff- Inuyasha…" Kagome said softly. _"………! What? Who's aura am I sensing? Is it Inuyasha's? But why would he come back after what I said? It couldn't possibly him! Even if it is him, I can't let him see me like this!"_

Kagome tried to stop her crying and wiped her face. _"I-I can't stop crying!" _Kagome thought.

--------------------

Inuyasha was at the front door. He opened the door slowly. "Who is it?" Kagome's mom asked.

Then Inuyasha quickly dashed through the house, so that no one would see him. He stopped in front of Kagome's room. _"Kagome's little brother is probably right. Kagome's door is probably locked," _Inuyasha thought. _"Feh! If it's locked, then I'll have to break it down!"_

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

Inuyasha sliced the door into pieces and the door fell apart. Kagome slowly turned around. _"I-Inuyasha! I-it's really him!" _Kagome thought.

"Feh. So you were really crying," Inuyasha said as he walked towards Kagome's bed. _"She's not mad anymore?"_

"W-what? A-ah! I wasn't crying –sniff-…" Kagome said.

"Don't give me that shit. I know you're crying."

"-sniff- _I-I have to apologize to him…_"

"You got something to say? If you do, then say it."

"Inuyasha… -sniff-"

"Hm?"

Kagome got out of her bed and jumped at Inuyasha. Inuyasha caught her in his arms. "W-what?" Inuyasha was confused.

"-sniff- Inuyasha. I'm so happy that you're here. I'm sorry! I'm sorry about what I said. I'm really sorry. So please…please forgive me…" Kagome said as she was crying.

"Huh?"

"I-I said I was sorry… -sniff- Please forgive me."

"Feh… I forgive you Kagome," Inuyasha's tone changed into a softer one. _"Kagome you idiot… All of this wouldn't have happened if we didn't have that argument… It doesn't matter anymore, everything's better now…"_

"Thanks Inuyasha... I'm really sorry… About everything I said about you. It was my fault…" Kagome finally stopped crying in sadness and she started crying out of joy.

"It's okay now Kagome. Want to go back to the Feudal Era?"

"Yeah. _Was bringing me back to the Feudal Era the reason why he came to get me? …That doesn't matter, he came back, that's what matters._ I guess I'll feel better if I'm there for a while. Just let me get my stuff."

"I'll wait for you outside."

"Okay. _Inuyasha… thank you for forgiving me…_"

--------------------

Inuyasha and Kagome returned to the Feudal Era. Kagome was sorry for what she sai ot Inuyasha and Inuyasha forgave her. "I just remembered!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Huh? What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"We both still have our wishes! We never used them yet!"

"Feh. We might not even need them."

"Don't say that! This is something special. Getting a wish is a once in a lifetime chance!"

"Well… then what are you gonna wish for?"

"Umm… well… I'm still thinking… _Now that I think about it, Inuyasha might wish to become a full demon… but he hasn't talked about becoming a full demon for a long time. Maybe he's gonna wish to be a full human!_"

"You've been awfully energetic lately."

"? What do you mean?"

"Ever since we got back to the Feudal Era, all you've been doing is moving about saying whatever you want."

"S-so what!"

"Does this have to do with the fact that you cried so much?"

"_N-no way! Well… That's what I want to say, but I want to forget about what happened after our argument. I need to change the subject or something… I got it!" _Kagome thought, and then she placed her hand on Inuyasha's forehead. "Are you okay? Do you have a fever or something?"

"What the hell are you talking about!" Inuyasha shouted.

"You usually never say something like that."

"Feh! So what! Can't I say some different once in a while? At least I wasn't crying for half a day!"

"S-shut up!"

"Hold on," Inuyasha paused and picked up a giant rock.

"W-what! What do you think you're doing!" Kagome shouted.

"Take that!" Inuyasha threw the rock at some bushes.

"Huh! Is somebody there?"

"Who's the bitch that's spying on us!"

"_ACK! That was close…" _Shippo got really nervous seeing that the giant rock landed right next to him. _"I think I heard too much of their conversation today! I'm that Kagome's back and I need to get out of here before Inuyasha kills me!"_

"Who's behind there! If it's you Sango, then get the hell out of here! If it's Miroku, then go make out with Sango or something you perverted lecher! If it's you Shippo, I'm gonna kill you, you tiny bastard!" Inuyasha shouted.

"What's the matter Inuyasha? It's not that big of a deal if somebody's eavesdropping on us," Kagome said.

"Shut up will you Kagome!"

"WHAT! What's so important about this conversation!"

"I just don't like people hearing what we say!"

"That's not a good reason to throw a giant boulder at somebody!"

"… _They seem to be back to their old selves… I guess they already forgot the argument they had…" _Shippo thought.

I'm ending the chapter here. Sorry it's a short chapter. Thanks to all of my reviewers. Inuyasha and Kagome are now back to their old selves again. I know the two haven't made their wishes yet, but what would be the point of this story if they already used up their wishes? Read and Review!

Next Time: My Wish


	13. My Wish

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

I'M REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR AN EXTREMEMLY LONG TIME! I'm really really sorry to all of my readers and reviewers. I've been really busy lately (I hate to make excuses, but I was really busy and a lot of stuff came up) with stuff like got somewhat sick, went out of town, homework, school, events that had to do with school outside of school, etc. I know all of my readers and reviewers have been waiting for me to update, so I hope you all forgive me and continue to read and review my story! Thanks to all of those patient readers and especially reviewers! Here's your very very well deserved chapter.

Chapter 13: My Wish

"_Feh! I'm going to find that spying bitch regardless of what Kagome said. People have been spying on us for too long!" _Inuyasha thought as he was sitting by himself in front of a tree.

"Is everything okay Inuyasha?" Miroku came by asking. "You seem as if you are pouting. You should be glad that Lady Kaogme is back with us."

"Shut up."

"…So have you decided on your wish yet?"

"No. Why did you bring that up? … _Don't tell me he brought that up because he spied on us yesterday!_"

"Because Kagome told me not to bother her since she was going to think about hers."

"Are you sure about that?" Inuyasha glared at Miroku.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"_How am I going to find out that he spied on us? _Did you spy on us yesterday?"

"What? I don't recall on spying on anyone. Why are you asking such a question?"

"What do you think you lecherous monk! Now tell me the truth!"

"I don't know what you're saying. And you do remember that I am no longer perverted or lecherous right?"

"Out with it!"

"Why are you so serious about this? This isn't the first time someone has spied on you."

"… I know that… _He's awfully calm… maybe he didn't spy on us after all… _What did you do yesterday while Kagome and I were gone?"

"Hmm? If this is related to the spying then I guess I can answer that. I was with Sango."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Why is this spying incident so important? Did you say something important to Kagome?"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"…_Something must have happened… _Yes, I was with Sango."

"_That means Shippo must have spied on us! That little bitch is dead! _Did you see Shippo yesterday at all?"

"No. I told you I was with Sango."

"_THAT BASTARD!"_

"I believe Shippo could have spied on you… So could you tell me what you think you might wish for?"

"Not now! I'll tell you when I get back!"

Inuyasha dashed off towards the village looking for Shippo.

"_-sigh- Inuyasha's the same as ever," _Miroku thought.

--------------------

"-sigh- I'll never decide on a wish at this rate!" Kagome said to herself.

"Is there something wrong Kagome? Sango asked.

"Huh? Oh, Sango. I guess I haven't told you that I wanted to be alone for a little while, but I guess it's okay."

"Were you planning on doing something?"

"Nope. I was just thinking about my wish, but I can't seem to decide…"

"Why are you thinking about it so hard now? You don't have to make your wish now."

"I know that, but I at least want to know what I should wish for. Whether it's going to be now or a few years later."

"Maybe you should just wait. In due time, you may need that wish."

"Unlike you, Miroku, Shippo, and already have something to wish for, but I don't… Inuyasha may be right…"

"Why don't you find a way so that you and Inuyasha can be together in the same time?"

"How do you know I wa- _Wait! How does she know that? _Uhh… I mean, Why would I want that?"

"Kagome, you know you can't hide it from me. We already know."

"Know what? … Alright… so you know, but did you find out by spying on us?"

"Spying on you and Inuyasha? No, it just was really obvious when you and Inuyasha seemed really happy when you two were coming back to the village on the day Inuyasha went running into the forest."

"_Ah! That time when he chose me over Kikyo… _Oh… I didn't know that…"

"Anyways, why don't you figure out what Inuyasha wants and use your wish on him, kind of like a gift. I'm sure it would make him happy, and he might return the favor."

"It sounds like a good idea, but how do I figure out what he wants? And what if he doesn't return the favor?"

"Well you would still make him happy, isn't that good enough?"

"I guess, but how do I figure out what he wants?"

"Umm, all of this time when we were looking for the Shikon shards, didn't he want to become a full demon?"

"He never talked about that ever since though. And you do remember what happened when he went out of control right? What if that happens when he becomes a full demon?"

"What did he want when he was with Kikyo?"

"Umm... I think he wanted to become full human until Naraku ruined everything…"

"Maybe he wants that!"

"But, I like him the way he is… I don't want him to change…"

"… I guess you'll just have to find out what he wants instead of guessing about it. You could ask him directly."

"That would be awkward…"

"You could spy on him."

"-remembering what Inuyasha does to people who spy on him- Umm… That would be a really bad idea…"

"I guess you'll just have to find a way by yourself. I don't know that much."

"How do you figure out what Miroku wants?"

"It's not that hard, trust me." Sango sighed.

"Oh… Yeah…"

--------------------

"SHIPPO! WHER ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!" Inuyasha shouted as everyone was staring at him.

"_Ack! …That … better not have been… Inu…yasha…" _Shippo thought as he slowly turned around.

"There you are you tiny little bastard," Inuyasha had an evil smile on his face.

"A-A-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shippo ran away as fast as he could as Inuyasha chased after him.

"You can't outrun me!"

Shippo made a turn and quickly used his foxfire to turn into a bush. "Where did he go!" Inuyasha said as he made the turn. "So you want to do it the hard way don't you Shippo?"

Inuyasha pulled out Testsusaiga from its sheath, ready to cut the grass. _"ACK!" _Shippo thought.

Shippo transformed back and was on his knees. "Ah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" Shippo begged.

"…Feh!" Inuyasha put away Tetsusaiga.

-BONK-

Inuyasha hit Shippo on the head. "OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" Shippo said as he put his hands on his head next to the big lump that appeared on his head.

"And don't you dare spy on me again!"

Inuyasha ran across the village and all the way back to where Miroku was. _"Whew… I-I'm g-glad that was it… I thought he was going to kill me for sure…" _Shippo thought.

--------------------

"Oh. Inuyasha, you're back already," Miroku said. "Did you find Shippo?"

"Feh! Yeah I did. I can't believe I took it easy on him though…" Inuyasha answered.

"You should have. It was only spying, and you get spied on a lot right?"

"…"

"So, can you answer my question now?"

"What question?"

"The one about the wish."

"What one about the wish?"

"-sigh-… What do you think you might wish for?"

"Oh that… How am I supposed to know? I haven't been thinking about it."

"Are you going to do something for Kagome with your wish?"

"What would I possibly do for her?"

"…"

"There's nothing I can do."

"Umm… did you want to become a full demon?"

"Yeah, I guess so… I haven't thought about that for a while."

"Are you reconsidering?"

"Maybe there's something I would want more than becoming a full demon."

"Huh? Really? Like what?"

"I don't know. I just have this feeling. _I still promised Kagome to find a way where we can be together…_ I probably need to use my wish for something else, something that I don't know of yet."

"You and Kagome really seem to have a big relationship."

"Feh! Who asked you?"

"Well then, do you two have a big relationship?"

"Feh! There's no point in telling you the answer to that!"

"That means you do have a big relationship with her."

"NO IT DOESN'T!"

"Why are you getting so worked up about it?"

"I'M NOT!"

"Then why are you shouting?"

"I'M NOT!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"JUST SHUT UP!"

-bonk- Miroku bonked Inuyasha on the head with his staff.

"You need to calm down Inuyasha."

"Y-you! What did you do that for!"

"I already told you. You need to calm down."

"Damn you Miroku… I'm already calm enough, I don't need you to go tell me to calm down!"

"Would you like me to calm you down with my Wind Tunnel?"

"………Wait a minute! You don't have your Wind Tunnel anymore, but I still have Tetsusaiga! You want me to shut you up with my Wind Scar!"

"Uhh… I-I don't think that's n-necessary…"

"Alright! You asked for it! WIND SCAR!"

Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga and swung it, shooting a shockwave right next to Miroku. Miroku stood still, stunned. "Inuyasha you idiot! You could've killed me!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Feh! Why do I care? You're as defenseless as ever without that Wind Tunnel of yours!"

"I would rather continue with the conversation we had rather than continue fighting."

"About that conversation… I HAVE NO F'N IDEA WHY I TOLD YOU ALL OF THAT STUFF!"

"This could be bad…"

I'm ending the chapter here. I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Sorry again for not updating in an extremely long time. I hope you all continue reading and reviewing my story.

Next time: The Pain In My Heart


	14. The Pain In My Heart

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

Sorry everyone. My update once again comes real slow. A lot has happened lately which kept me busy for the past few weeks, but I will soon make it up to everyone. Since school's almost over and summer's here. I don't have any special plans, so I'll have a whole bunch of free time. Thanks to everyone new and previous reviewers for reviewing. Not all of the previous reviewers reviewed this time, but then I did make them wait a long time. Thanks again! I really want to give a special thanks to all of my readers and reviewers that continuously reviewed my story since my story has reached over 100 reviews! Thanks a whole lot! Now, here's your chapter!

Chapter 14: The Pain In My Heart

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha? Where are you?" Kagome called running around in some fields. "There you are Inuyasha! I haven't seen you all day."

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing. I just didn't see you at all for the whole day, I thought something might've happened."

"Feh! I'm fine."

"That's good to hear."

"Kagome."

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"About when you said you hated me."

"I said I was sorry and if you want me to, I'll say it as many times as you want."

"No, it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"You really meant that didn't you. You really do hate me right?"

"No! That's not true!"

"Don't lie to me! I know what you said at that time was the truth! There's no other reason why you would say that!"

"I-it was an accident! I wasn't thinking then! Please, believe me!"

"No matter how many times you say that you lied won't change a thing! You said those words and you meant it!"

As Inuyasha finished his sentence, Kagome noticed that they were standing right next to the Bone Eater's Well. "W-why are you moving closer to the well Inuyasha?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Go back to your own time Kagome! You don't need me and I don't need you! Go back and stay there!" Inuyasha shouted.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and threw her down the well. As Kagome fell into the well, she saw Inuyasha tear up the well with his claws and cover up the hole with a giant rock. "INUYASAAAAAAAA!" Kagome shouted as she fell through the well, going back to her own time forever.

--------------------

Kagome quickly woke up panting and breathing heavily. "-huff huff- It… -huff- was only a… –huff- a dream…" Kagome slowly said. "Thank goodness…"

"Kagome? Is something wrong?" Sango asked form a distance.

"Ah! Nothing's wrong Sango! I-I just woke up all of a sudden, that's all," Kagome answered.

"Okay… if you say so."

Kagome slowly went back to sleep, hoping she would never have such a dream again.

--------------------

"-yawn- I had a good night's rest!" Kagome said loudly.

"What are you so happy about?" Inuyasha asked as he passed by Kagome.

"Ah!" Kagome made a sound as she saw Inuyasha. _"I-it's Inuyasha…"_

"What are you staring at?"

"Umm… Nothing! I'm not staring at anything!"

"Kagome, I need to talk to you."

"What? That was sudden, but it's okay."

"Follow me."

The two walked to the outskirts of the village and went to the Bone Eater's Well. _"W-wait! This is where Inuyasha… The beginning is different, but… I can't let this turn out like my dream!" _Kagome out.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"I'M NOT LISTENING! I'M NOT LISTENING! I'M NOT LISTENING!" Kagome shouted.

"What!" Inuyasha was surprised.

"I'M NOT LISTENING! I'M NOT LISTENING! I'M NOT LISTENING!"

"Listen to me Kagome!"

"I'M NOT LISTENING! I'M NOT LISTENING! I'M NOT LISTENING!"

"KAGOME!"

"I'M NOT LISTENING! I'M… Not…lis…"

Flashback 

"_Are you trying to ignore me!"_

"_Maybe I am!"_

"_What's the point in doing that!"_

"_Shut up Kagome! And just apologi –SLAP-…"_

"_Shut up Inuyasha! I HATE YOU!"_

"……"

"_YOU HEARD ME INUYASHA! I HATE YOU! GO BACK TO THE FEUDAL ERA!"_

"……" _Inuyasha turned away and returned to the Feudal Era._

End Flashback 

"Kagome? Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he waved his hand in front of Kagome.

Kagome then fell to the floor and she put her hands on her head. "NO! GO AWAY! I'M NO SUPPOSED TO REMEMBER THIS!" Kagome shouted.

"What is it Kagome? What aren't you supposed to remember? Kagome, are you sure you're alright!"

Kagome started to cry again as she continuously remembered that very moment. _"STAY OUT OF MY MIND! PLEASE! LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

Shut up Inuyasha! I HATE YOU! 

"_GO AWAY! Inuyasha! Help me!"_

"Kagome? Kagome! Kago…" Inuyasha's voice slowly drowned out until Kagome couldn't hear him anymore.

"_Inuyasha! Don't leave me!" _Kagome continued to think loudly; her heart started to ache now. _"Please! Don't leave me!"_

"YOU HEARD ME INUYASHA! I HATE YOU! GO BACK TO THE FEUDAL ERA!"

"_AUGH! It… it hurts… The pain… The memory… Why won't it go away?" _Kagome's vision started to blur, and then she fainted.

--------------------

"Wh… Where am I?" Kagome asked herself as she slowly got up.

"Kagome. Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome said wearily. "Where are we?"

"We're in Kaede's hut. Feh! Don't make me worry like that again," Inuyasha answered.

"Ugh…" Kagome felt a little jolt in her head.

"! You sure you're okay?" Inuyasha asked as he noticed Kagome twitch.

"Y-yeah… I'm sur…" Kagome paused.

Shut up Kagome! And just apologi –SLAP-… 

"I'm sure, I'm…" Kagome continued.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked noticing Kagome continuously pause.

"I'm fine…" Kagome continued again.

Shut up Inuyasha! I HATE YOU! 

"N-no! NO!" Kagome shouted.

"What?" Inuyasha was surprised. "You sure you're alright? Kagome! Kagome, answer me!"

"NO! NOT AGAIN!"

"What's going on in here?" Kaede asked as she came in.

"Something's wrong with Kagome. I'm sure of it," Inuyasha answered.

Kaede saw Kagome fall to the floor as Kagome continued to cry. "We should probably leave her alone," Kaede said.

"Are you sure about that?" Inuyasha asked.

"I do not know, but I can not think of any other way right now."

"… Okay…"

Inuyasha and Kaede went outside of the hut, leaving Kagome alone. _"Why can't I just forget our argument? Why won't it go away? Someone… Inuyasha, please… help me…" _Kagome thought as she slowly fell unconscious again.

--------------------

"_What do you want?" Inuyasha asked._

"_W-What?" Kagome thought as she saw Inuyasha right in front of her._

_Kagome tried to say something, but nothing came out of her mouth. "W-what? What's going on? Why can't I speak?" Kagome thought, continuing trying to speak._

"_Feh! I'm fine." Inuyasha said._

"_Wait, but I didn't say anything!" Kagome thought._

_Now Kagome tried to move her body and make gestures, but she couldn't move at all. "What! I can't move either? What's going on!"_

"_Kagome," Inuyasha kept going on._

"_Wait a minute!" Kagome thought._

"_About when you said you hated me."_

"_I-it's exactly like my dream…but I can't speak! And I can't move either!"_

"_No, it's not that."_

"_No! Wait! Stop! I don't want to see this again!" Kagome tried as hard as she could, but she could only think of what to say in her mind._

"_You really meant that didn't you. You really do hate me right?"_

"_No! Please stop! No more! I've already gone through enough!"_

"Don't lie to me! I know what you said at that time was the truth! There's no other reason why you would say that!"

"_Stop!"_

"No matter how many times you say that you lied won't change a thing! You said those words and you meant it!"

"_No more!"_

"Go back to your own time Kagome! You don't need me and I don't need you! Go back and stay there!"

"NO! NO MORE! PLEASE STOP THIS NOW!"

Kagome watched helplessly as Inuyasha grabbed her and threw her down the well. As she fell down the well, she noticed she could move and speak again, but she noticed that she couldn't do anything now. "INUYASHA! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME! NOOO!" Kagome shouted as she tried to go up the well.

Them everything turned black.

--------------------

"Kagome…" Inuyasha softly said as he watched Kagome toss and turn from the door.

"N-no… Inuyasha… Don'r leave me… Please make the suffering stop…" Kagome softly said as tears ran down her face.

"Kagome… I'll make the suffering stop… I promise…"

Okay. I'm ending the chapter here. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Sorry for the late update. I'll try to make the next update faster! Thanks to all my reviewers and I hope you continue to read and review my fanfic! See you next time!

Next time: I Want To See Your Smile Again.


	15. I Want To See Your Smile Again

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

Sorry again everybody for updating slowly (really sorry, I started writing this chapter, but then got a little stuck, so it took longer than I thought), but this time, I'll make sure to update soon! Let's see…ummm I'll update in less than two weeks! If I don't then throw something at me… Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed. Here's your well-deserved chapter!

Chapter 15: I Want To See Your Smile Again

"………" Inuyasha sat beside a tree thinking really hard. "……I know Kagome's suffering… but from what!"

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Miroku came by and asked. "You seemed really troubled."

"Shut up Miroku. Can't you see I'm trying to think here!" Inuyasha scolded.

"Since when do you think Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"This isn't the time for jokes Miroku! Kagome's in trouble and I don't know why! Nobody knows why!"

"So you were thinking about a way to help Kagome right?"

"You know, I still don't know why I keep on telling you these things…"

"Hmmm… I might have an idea why."

"What is it? _I have a bad feeling about it…_"

"Hmm… So what's wrong with Kagome?"

"Feh! I already told you I don't know… Hey! At least tell me why I might keep on telling you these things!"

"And you said nobody else knows… Maybe you might want to ask her yourself."

"Don't ignore me!"

"What's wrong? I'm helping think of ways to figure out what's wrong with Kagome."

"………"

"What's with the silence?"

"…What was your idea again… _Damn that monk… he never listens to anyone besides women… Then again, he's not perverted anymore… ARGH! I don't know how to insult him anymore!_"

"I said maybe you should ask Lady Kagome."

"She's in a lot of pain right now. Last when I tried to ask what was wrong she didn't… Let's just say she won't tell me. I'm not telling you anything else! No matter what you say!"

"That's fine with me. I never asked you to tell me in the first place. You just willingly told me."

"What?"

"That's right. You told me upon your own will."

"Damn you!"

"Shouldn't you be worrying about something else?"

"Fine! When I'm done with helping Kagome, I'm gonna kill you Miroku! You hear that!"

"… You can do what you want afterwards, just help go help Lady Kagome."

After Miroku finished, Inuyasha ran off.

"Damn it all… I still don't know what to do…"

--------------------

"Shippo, did you hear what's been happening lately?" Sango asked.

"You mean bout Kagome not feeling well?" Shippo answered.

"Yeah. It seems Inuyasha's not doing well with it either… If Miroku told me correctly, Inuyasha doesn't know what's wrong with Kagome."

"Why don't we have Inuyasha ask Kagome what's wrong?"

"Miroku said he already suggested that to Inuyasha and Inuyasha said it wouldn't work."

"Oh… Then how abo-"

"I know! Why don't you sneak into the place Kagome's in and hide there and wait for Kagome to give a hint about what's wrong with her!"

"What about my-"

"Yeah! It's a great idea. It's settled. Shippo go do it now."

"Wait! What abo-"

"Go now!" Sango shouted with an evil look on her face.

"O-okay…" Shippo slowly backed away from Sango.

"Why do I always get caught up in messes like this…" Shippo said to himself as he walked to Kaede's hut.

When Shippo was at Kaede's hut, he stopped in his tracks and quickly hid. "Ack! No way! Inuyasha's here!" Shippo said to himself.

--------------------

"Kaede," Inuyasha said.

"What is it that you want Inuyasha?" Kaede asked.

"Can I see Kagome?"

"I'm sure it wouldn't hurt her. It seems her pain is somehow related to you. It might help us figure out why she's like this right now if you're with her," Kaede said, and then she left the hut to leave Kagome and Inuyasha alone.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said.

"I-Inuyasha…" Kagome said weakly.

"Looks like she's still asleep…" Inuyasha said to himself. "Kagome…"

"Huh?" Kagome then slowly opened her eyes. "I-Inu…yasha… You're here… I'm glad…"

"Kagome… Kagome… can you tell me what's wrong?"

"_That's right… Inuyasha can help me… I have to tell him…_ Inuyasha, the cause of my suffering is…" Kagome then paused.

"Kagome? What is it? What's wrong?"

"No… It-it's coming back…"

"What is? What's making you suffer!"

"The memory… My… dream… about you…"

"What!"

"Our argument… the words I said… what you did in my dream… please… make it stop… I don't… want to see it… again… it feels so real……"

"Our argument? Your dream?"

"I know… you can make it stop… Inuyasha…ahh…" Kagome felt little jolt in her head. "I don't want to see it again! No Stop! Inuyasha, please… find a way… I don't want to see it again!"

Kagome felt the pain in her head again as she saw the argument they had a while ago. She then started to cry again. "Kagome…" Inuyasha said as he saw Kagome cry. "I'll find a way. Just you wait…"

"_So, that's what's wrong with Kagome actually I didn't really get it myself... but it seems Inuyasha gets it, Sango's plan is a failure…" _Shippo thought. _"Wait, but Inuyasha asked Kagome herself! HA! My plan worked Sango!"_

--------------------

"Ha! Sango, I told you that all Inuyasha had to do was ask Kagome herself!" Shippo shouted.

"Well, my plan still worked… I mean you found out what was wrong with Kagome right?" Sango asked.

"But Inuyasha already found out himself! I told I was right! You should listen to me more often!" Shippo shouted triumphantly.

"Alright alright. Just quiet down or else everyone's going to start staring at us."

"What?"

Shippo looked around the area as some of the villagers started to stare at them, while others ignored them.

--------------------

"I told you Inuyasha, asking Lady Kagome directly would work," Miroku said.

"Feh! I know what's wrong with her. That's all I care about right now," Inuyasha said. "I don't care if it was your idea or not."

"It might actually help if you come talk to me more often."

"Feh! Don't praise yourself so much… Besides, wasn't going to do something to you?"

"Huh? _Could he be talking about…killing me? I remember he said something like that before he left… _You mean something like killing me?"

"Yeah. That's what I wanted to do! And I'm serious this time! I WILL KILL YOU!" Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga with a very evil look on his face. "EAT THIS! KONGASHUHA!"

"A-ah! Inuyasha! That's very dangerous!" Miroku told Inuyasha barely dodging the attack.

"Of course it is! WIND SCAR!"

"WIND…. I forgot… I don't… have the Wind Tunnel anymore…"

"Come on Miroku! Is that all you got!"

"Come on Inuyasha! Can we at least talk about this!"

Miroku then ran away as fast as he could, while avoiding Inuyasha's attacks.

--------------------

After Inuysha stopped chasing Miroku, he sat down next to the Bone Eater's Well. "…At least Miroku's out of the way now…" Inuyasha said to himself. "But what am I going to do? Kagome's suffering! Damn it all… I pretty much know what's wrong with her, but I still don't know what to do…"

When Inuyasha finished, he saw an arrow with a sacred aura pass by piercing a demon nearby. "That arrow… It couldn't have been Kagome… Who else……" Inuyasha quickly stood up. "Maybe I can ask her for some help… _I know Kagome might not like the idea, but I have no choice. I need all of the help I could get…_"

"Hm?" a priestess turned around noticed Inuyasha approach her. "Inuyasha?"

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha said as he stopped in front of Kikyo.

"Where's Kagome? I thought you were going to be with her," Kikyo said.

"I know Kikyo, but I need some help…" Inuyasha said.

"From me? Couldn't you ask Kagome? You did choose her over me."

"Are you okay Kikyo? You're asking a lot about Kagome."

"I'm sorry… What is it that you wanted help with?"

"… Kagome's in a bad condition right now… I don't know what to do…"

"…… You should be by her side Inuyasha. There should also be something special that you have that should be able to help her."

"You're having trouble with this aren't you Kikyo, bout Kagome being with me?"

"No… It's nothing like that, I promised myself that I would go with the decision you make. I just want you to be happy."

"Happy huh? … Thanks a lot anyways Kikyo. _Something special I have? What could it be? For now I guess I should be with Kagome…_"

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo softly said as Inuyasa ran back to the village.

--------------------

Inuyasha went into Kaede's hut again, noticing that Kagome was asleep again and that Kaede wasn't in the hut. "Kagome… I'm here…" Inuyasha softly said.

"…Inu…yasha…Please…help…" Kagome softly said in her sleep.

"Still talking when you're asleep huh?" Inuyasha picked up Kagome's hand. "Kagome… I realized thinking of an idea when I'm by myself is wrong… I should be by your side… And you shouldn't be suffering by yourself… Don't keep all your suffering to yourself…… I want you to share your suffering with me. For your suffering to be also my suffering, for your sadness to be my sadness too… I want you to be happy if I'm happy… I'll find a way soon… because I want to see your smile again…"

"I…Inuyasha…" Kagome softly said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"_I finally thought of a way, if it's the only way, then just maybe… just maybe I'll have to use **that**…" _Inuyasha thought.

That's it for this chapter. I wanted to make this part quite long. Okay! I'm gonna update in less than two weeks! Less than two weeks! But just in case! Everyone who reads and especially reviews my story, PREPARE SOMETHING TO THROW AT ME! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, please continue to review, and I hope there'll be new reviewers too! Thank you everyone for being patient!

Next Time: Your Suffering Is My Suffering, Your Happiness Is My Happiness


	16. Your Suffering Is My Suffering

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

I updated in less than two weeks; that means that people can't throw stuff at me! Well, I barely made the deadline. Thanks to the past reviewers and the new ones for reading and reviewing my story. Don't have much to say this time (except that this title is very long, gotta shorten it on the chapter title…), so here's your chapter.

Chapter 16: Your Suffering Is My Suffering, Your Happiness Is My Happiness

"Just hold on a little longer Kagome. If there's no other way, I'll have to use that," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said weakly.

--------------------

As night time passed, Inuyasha stayed up the whole time, deciding whether he should find another way or not, while Kagome was asleep and this time, Kagome saw something else instead of what she usually saw.

"_Who's there?" Kagome said as she heard lots of noise coming from outside._

"_You're not getting anywhere near Kagome!" somebody shouted._

"_What? Who's that? Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she got up and took a look outside._

"_Damn you!" Inuyasha shouted as he jumped to attack a human-like demon._

"_I will kill the priestess! She's too much of a threat to us!" the demon shouted as it attacked Inuyasha with all of its strength._

_A blinding light came from the explosion caused by the clash between Inuyasha and the demon. "There's no way a mere demon like you can stand up to me!" Inuyasha shouted._

"_Too bad for you, cause I'm not a mere demon!" the demon shouted back._

"_What!" Inuyasha said._

_The blinding light covered the whole area and nothing could be seen._

"_Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" Kagome called out blindingly._

_As the light passed by and the dust from the explosion blew by, blood splashed all over Kagome. "W-what? I-it can't be… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kagome screamed as loud as she could after seeing the sight._

"AH!" Kagome quickly got up. "These nightmares… T-they have… to stop… but, this one was different…it was something worse… much worse… there's… no… way… it…"

Kagome quickly fell back to sleep as she was too drowsy to stay up or think.

--------------------

"Okay," Inuyasha said as he finally made up his mind in the morning. "I'm gonna do it. I'll go later today and will make Kagome feel better."

--------------------

"Guess what I heard!" Shippo came running towards Sango and Miroku.

"Something's going to happen?" Sango asked.

"Yeah! Someth-" Shippo was interrupted.

"You do seem like in a good mood, so something good should happen, right?" Miroku interrupted.

"Something that's real-" Shippo was once again interrupted.

"Well, if it's something really good then tell us already Shippo," Sango interrupted

"I WAS TRYING TO TELL YOU TWO!" Shippo shouted.

"O-oh… please continue…" Sango said.

"I heard that Inuyasha's found a way to make Kagome feel better!" Shippo exclaimed.

"What!" Miroku said. "Someway to help Lady Kagome?"

"Looks like he really found a way. There he is over there walking looking very determined," Sango said.

"Oh really?" Miroku turned his head towards the direction where Sango pointed and saw Inuyasha.

"He does look very determined," Shippo said.

"Let us hope that it is not too late to help Lady Kagome," Miroku said.

"Don't curse her Miroku!" Shippo scolded.

--------------------

"_Kagome…" _Inuyasha thought.

_**Now!**_

"What?" Inuyasha said.

_**We attack now!**_

"That aura… It can't be! At least it's just some small fry. But why now!" Inuyasha said as he ran towards outside of the village.

--------------------

"Do you sense that?" Miroku asked.

"Sense what?" Sango asked.

"Hey look, Inuyasha is running towards outside of the village," Shippo said.

"I was right," Miroku said.

"Now that you mention it, you're right," Sango said.

"What is it?" Shippo asked.

"Demons. Not strong ones, but there are a lot of them," Miroku answered.

The three of them ran in the direction Inuyasha was running in.

--------------------

"Damn. Why are there so many of them?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called as the three of them came closer.

"Took you long enough to get here!" Inuyasha shouted.

"That's a lot more demons than I expected," Miroku said.

"It's like an army or all of the demons in the world," Shippo said.

"They're heading towards the village it seems. We have to stop them," Sango said.

"I'm way ahead of you! WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha shouted as he pulled out Tetsusaiga and swung it downwards.

A shockwave was shot from Tetsusaiga and sliced hundreds of demons. The four of them continued to fight off the demons.

"There's… no end to them…" Sango said as she breathed heavily.

"We can't win against that many!" Shippo exclaimed.

"You're not even helping!" Inuyasha shouted. _"Huh?"_

As everyone continued fighting, Inuyasha felt something fly by him very quickly. _"What was that? Was there even something there?" _Inuyasha thought.

Time passed, but the demons didn't even seem to decrease in number. "No… way…" Sango said.

"It's almost as if we didn't even kill one yet," Miroku said.

"It's like these guys are only here to buy time… But then they wouldn't be advancing towards the village…" Shippo said as he fell to the floor.

"Buy time?" Inuyasha asked himself. "_The thing that flew by! It couldn't possibly be… _You guys keep on going! I think something's going on in the village! Just hold on for a bit longer!"

"You think they might… We understand Inuyasha! Go!" Miroku answered.

"We do?" Shippo asked.

"Just keep on fighting for the village's sake!" Miroku answered.

--------------------

"What is that!" Inuyasha shouted as he saw a giant circle where in the middle were what seemed to be souls of demons. "What's going on here!"

One last demon came by and it's soul was pulled out of it and was collected in the center of the circle with the rest of the souls. Then a dark orb surrounded all of the souls. "What is that? Some kind of ritual?" Inuyasha asked.

"You guessed right half-demon," the voice sounded like it came from the dark orb.

The orb soon exploded and a human-like demon appeared. "What are you?" Inuyasha asked, and then he leaped towards the demon. "… YOU! YOU STINK OF NARAKU! THAT BASTARD'S SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!"

"You're half right!" the demon repelled Inuyasha with a barrier. "I simply am many demons fused together, borrowing a bit of that Naraku's power."

"Looks like Naraku's pretty popular," Inuyasha answered.

"Enough talk. I have some business to attend to," the demon turned around and faced Kaede's hut.

"What! What are you going to do to Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

"You catch on fast. I'm going to eliminate this annoying priestess. She could be bothersome in the future. There's too much sacred power coming from her, so we must get rid of it, and in order to do that, I have to kill her," the demon answered.

"I'm not gonna let you!" Inuyasha shouted as he jumped in front of the hut.

"What is this priestess to you?" the demon asked. "She is a mere human. You want to have power don't you? If you come with me I'll make you a whole demon and give you power beyond your dreams!"

"You wanna know! I love her you bastard! You got that! I kept a promise to her! And I don't want to be a full demon! Especially if I have to go with an asshole like you! You're not going to remember anything I just said though because I'm going to kill you now bitch!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Be that way! DIE!" the demon shouted.

"Backlash Wave!" Inuyasha shouted and the attack pierced the demon's barrier. "That barrier can't stop me!"

"It doesn't matter!" the demon shouted as he continued to attack.

"Damn you!" Inuyasha shouted.

"_What!" _Kagome was crying a lot a few seconds ago, but her images and nightmares all stopped as she felt a jolt in her head, she can now barely even remember the details of their argument. "Why do I feel better all of a sudden? It's like I'm cured…wait! Inuyasha said… noise outside… Inuyasha!"

"I will kill the priestess!" the demon shouted.

"KONGASHUHA!" Inuyasha jumped and shouted as millions of sharp diamonds came shooting out of his sword.

"That won't stop me!" the demon's arm extended and transformed into a blade, piercing Inuyasha's body and creating a huge hole as the diamonds pierced his own body.

"Wh-what?" Inuyasha said as he coughed up tons of blood and blood flowed through the giant hole in his body.

"If I'm going to die, so will you! If the priestess won't die, then her lover will just have to!"

"Gah!" Inuyasha noticed that the demon's arm pierced his heart and the hole was where his heart partially was.

"D-damn… This can't be happening can it?" Inuyasha asked himself. "I'm sorry Kagome…"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha answered Kagome's call as his body fell fro the sky. "You shouldn't be out of the hut yet, you're not… better…"

"But I am! I feel much better! All those bad things are gone! Please tell me you're okay Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha's body fell and Kagome caught him and fell to the ground. "You're… really better?" Inuyasha said. _"Damn… when Kagome gets better, my heart gets pierced… I won't be able to last long…"_

"Please! Please tell me you're fine! That's a small would for a demon like you right?" Kagome asked as she began to cry and notice the blood leaking from Inuyasha's wound.

"I'm sorry Kagome… This is some wound really… _I can't believe it did this much damage to me… I guess I am pathetic after all.._"

"No… You can't really be…"

"I'm sorry…"

"No…"

"You've had your turn to suffer… and… now… it's mine…"

"Inuyasha… Please… don't…"

"When you suffer… I should suffer too… when you're happy… I should be happy too… Your suffering is my suffering, and your happiness is my happiness… so…"

"I-Inuyasha…"

"So… no matter what happens… to me… you must live… and live a happy life… If you're happy, I'll be happy, no matter where I am……"

"Don't say that kind of stuff! You'll be fine! We still have so much to live for! And what about your promise!" By now, a lot of blood has flowed down Kagome's knees and to the ground, creating a little pool of blood.

"My promise?... I never… forgot… about it… I'm sorry… Kagome… I'm glad though…… that we…… could be… together… that we met……………" Inuyasha's eyes slowly closed.

"Inuyasha…… It can't be… I want to be with you longer… please……… INUYASHAAAAAAA!" Kagome screamed as loud as she could as she was crying.

The chapter ends here. I hope you liked the chapter. And I'll be sure to do my best to write the next one as soon as possible. Thanks for reading and reviewing for everyone who has reviewed!

Next Time: You Were Everything To Me…


	17. You Were Everything To Me

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

OKAY… I'm really sorry for what's been happening. Really really really sorry to everyone. My updates continue to be slow, but all of you stuck with me, I thank you all for that. I'm also sorry for leaving everyone with such a cliffhanger… I hope you continue to stick with me until the end. Enjoy! I'll do my best to update more often.

Chapter 17: You Were Everything To Me…

"Inuyasha… Please –sob-… say something –sob-…" Kagome said as she was crying. "Move, say something… Do anything to show that you're alive! Please…"

"Lady Kagome! Are you okay?" Miroku shouted from a distance.

"…" Kagome didn't answer and continued to cry.

"What's wrong with Kagome?" Sango asked.

"The demons suddenly pulled out. They must've either achieved their goal or they lost," Miroku answered. "The village doesn't seem to be damaged too much, so they were after something specific."

"What do you mean Miroku?" Shippo asked.

"Wait, isn't that Inuyasha resting on Kagome's lap?" Miroku noticed.

"And a dead body that's not far from them!" Shippo pointed out.

The three of them ran towards Kagome and noticed that she was crying. "What happened here Kagome?" Sango asked.

"…I-Inuyasha…" Kagome softly said as she continued to cry.

"What? What about Inuyasha? Isn't he okay?" Miroku asked. _"That injury… it couldn't have hit him there, did it?"_

"He…he……" Kagome couldn't say anything.

"He didn't… That dead demon… He couldn't have, could he?" Sango asked.

Kagome only nodded and continued to cry. "_So the injury was through his heart… Even a demon couldn't survive a wound like that… _I'm sorry Kagome. It looks like we couldn't come help him in time," Miroku said.

"N…no… it… -sob- it… was… my… -sob- fault…" Kagome said as tears continued to run down her face. "The demon… it was… after me…"

"Inuyasha did all he could Kagome… And he did it for you," Miroku said.

"……" Kagome didn't say anything and continued to cry.

Miroku and Sango had sad looks on their faces and Shippo was on the brink of crying. Rain started to pour onto the four of them, soaking all of them. Kagome grabbed hold of Tetsusaiga, and held it close to her as Inuyasha's head rested on her lap.

--------------------

On the next day, Miroku informed Kaede and the other villagers about what happened. Kaede asked to talk with Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome, ad all of them showed up except for Kagome.

"Waaah!" Shippo started to let out all of his tears. "Stupid Inuyasha! Why'd you have to go die!"

"Shippo, calm down. We all know that this is a very sad and upsetting event, but we also have to think about Kagome, she's probably worst off out of all of us. She may be at the doorway right now," Miroku said.

"I…I know, but… Waaah!" Shippo cried.

"Miroku's right. I hope Kagome's alright…" Sango said, and a tear made it's way down her face.

"Sango? Is that a tear? So I see, this is a lot for you to handle too. It's very hard for us to go through with this isn't it?" Miroku asked.

"! N-no! I'm fine…" Sango quickly wiped the tear off of her face.

"It's okay Sango. You can cry if you want to," Miroku said.

"I-I'm… not gonna…… -sob- -sob-" Sango cried and Miroku lightly held her.

"This is not very good. As it would seems, Kagome recovered form her condition, but Inuyasha has suffered a horrible fate," Miroku said.

"Kagome did not tell us anything did she?" Kaede asked.

"All she told us was that it was her fault that Inuyasha died. There seems to be two possibilities. Either Inuyasha sacrificed himself to heal Kagome or protect her from a strong demon. Since there was a demon's body near them, it would be easy to tell that he was killed in order to protect Kagome, but he also killed the demon before he died."

"This information does cover how he died, but it does not help us in any other way. Kagome just recovered from a serious condition and now that she saw Inuyasha's death, she may go through another serious condition. Let's all for now hope that she'll be okay."

--------------------

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said as she walked forward carrying Tetsusaiga with her towards the Bone Eater's Well. "…This is where I first came into the Feudal Era…"

Kagome then headed towards the giant tree. "…This… was the tree where I first met Inuyasha, isn't… it?" Kagome said to herself. "…-sob-…-sob……-sob-… Inuyasha… why… why did you… I wanted… so much……"

Kagome sat down leaning against the tree. "Inuyasha… after all we've been through… Finding the shards of the Shikon Jewel; meeting Sango, Miroku, and Shippo; fighting Naraku's incarnations; seeing your brother and Kikyo; and in the end fighting Naraku and completing the Shikon Jewel…"

Kagome wrapped her arms around her legs, put her head down and started crying. "Inuyasha… -sob- we've been through so much… we loved each other too… -sob sob- … I didn't want you to die… even if it was for me… I wanted to be with you still… -sob- … I don't know what to do now… I can't go back to my home like this… -sob- And… no matter what… -sob- I don't want to forget you… I don't want to forget anything about you… Our journeys, our arguments, the times we spent together… -sob- We were… supposed to be… together… forever… right? … I loved you, I loved you so much… -sob- …… You meant everything to me… You were the most important person in my life… -sob- … I have to… have to be with you… There is nothing more important than you… Inuyasha…"

Kagome continued to cry, and she couldn't stop. She remembered everything the two of them went through together. "There… -sob-There must be some way… some way to bring him back to life. -sob- Not like Kikyo, but return him to his half-demon self. To return everything to him, his flesh and half-demon blood…-sob- I want to be with him so badly…"

Kagome raised her head and held the Tetsusaiga. "Inuyasha's sword… It's almost as if part of his soul was in this sword… Inuyasha was able to draw incredible powers from this sword… He poured a lot of his strength into this sword……-sob- The sword that transforms when protecting a human, and can't be held by a demon…… Inuyasha's learned to wield it well……-sob-…… Inuyasha… please come back… this… this may be worse than when we had that argument… Instead of suffering from some horrible words I said… I lose you… it's like losing everything… Inuyasha... Please come back…… Please come back…"

Kagome lowered her head again while holding onto the Tetsusaiga. "There has to be a way… -sob-… There has to be a way… -sob- -sob- There… just has… to… Inuyasha can't die yet… he still has much to live for… I don't want him to leave me yet… He meant everything to me… -sob-… Everything… everything…"

Just as Kagome went silent and continued to cry, the Tetsusaiga started to shake in its sheath.

Okay, I'm going to end the chapter here. I'm sorry this chapter didn't get very far and it was very short. I'm sorry, I'm going to update the next chapter quickly to get things moving along. And don't be too harsh if Kagome did get annoying by talking a lot and repeating things… I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm going to start on the next chapter right away! I'm going to repay for my lateness. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, past reviewers and new ones!

Next time: To Be With You Is My………


	18. To Be With You Is My

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

Sorry everyone. I'm really really sorry. I haven't been able to update since school is a bit more difficult than before. I know it's been about two months or something like that now, and I haven't updated. I am doing the best I can to update this story, and I won't stop writing this fanfic until I say that I will stop writing it. Thanks to everyone who stayed with my story even though I don't update very fast, and here's your chapter.

Chapter 18: To Be With You Is My……

Kagome continued to cry and wouldn't stop crying. "Everything was supposed to be better after we completed the Shikon Jewel, but everything's that's mostly been happening is bad. Especially for me…" Kagome said to herself. "And now Inuyasha's gone…"

As she continued to grieve, the Tetsusaiga continued to shake. "Huh?" Kagome looked at Tetsusaiga, as she finally felt it shake. "What is it… Tetsusaiga?"

--------------------

"Okay, let's try this again," Miroku said.

"I-I wasn't crying that time, just continue," Sango said.

"… Inuyasha is gone, and we're hoping Kagome won't go through another serious condition. It seems that bringing Inuyasha back to life is the best solution, but how?"

"Wh-what about…Waahhhhh!" Shippo started to cry again.

"How about you go outside for now Shippo? –sob-" Sango asked, and then brought Shippo outside.

"Wait a minute, wasn't Shippo going to suggest something?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, I think he was going to mention a way to bring Inuyasha back to life," Sango said as she came back in wiping a tear off of her face.

"Didn't you bring the people of your village back to life?" Miroku asked.

"And I used my wish to do that… And if I'm right, Kagome hasn't used hers yet! She can bring Inuyasha back to life that way!" Sango exclaimed. "We should go tell her now."

"… _For such a serious matter, we should've been able to think of that before, I wonder why we never thought of using our wishes…… Something just doesn't seem right…" _Miroku thought.

Sango ran off to go tell Kagome about their solution.

--------------------

"_Why was Tetsusaiga shaking? IS it trying to tell me something?"_ Kagome thought.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted.

"Huh? Sango?" Kagome answered as she wiped her tears off of her face.

"You can use your wish!" Sango shouted as she continued to run towards Kagome.

"What?" Kagome was confused.

"You can use your wish to bring Inuyasha back," Sango said as she stopped.

"Oh yeah. That's right, I haven't used my wish yet!"

"You can bring Inuyasha back now!"

"… Okay…… I wish… Inuyasha came back to life!"

A light surrounded Kagome for a little while, and then it disappeared. "What? Did anything happen?" Kagome asked.

"It didn't seem like anything happened," Sango answered.

After Sango finished, a giant wind blew by and a message started to become visible on the ground. "The one you call Inuyasha doesn't want to be brought back to life by this method… That's… what's written on the ground…" Kagome said. "But… why?"

"Kagome… I'm sorry, I thought it would work…" Sango said.

"Why doesn't Inuyasha want to come back? And by this method? This is the best method isn't it?"

"Kagome…"

"I don't understand Inuyasha, why?" Kagome held onto Tetsusaiga even tighter now. "Don't you want to come back now? Everyone wants you back Inuyasha, especially me…"

Kagome started to cry again and she ran off. "Kagome, wait!" Sango shouted as Kagome ran away. "…I should tell Miroku this…… huh?"

Another great wind blew by and another message was revealed. "The one that made that wish did not waste her wish, so she can use it for something else… That's not very helpful right now……" Sango said after reading the message.

Sango turned around and headed back towards the village. As Sango left too, the messages disappeared.

--------------------

"Do you think it worked?" Miroku asked.

"We will not know until either Sango or Kagome comes and tells us," Kaede answered.

"Something just doesn't seem right, though. That answer was right in front of us, but it seems too easy for some reason. For something to be solved with just a wish…"

"Miroku!" Sango came back into the hut. "This isn't good at all."

"What isn't good?" Miroku asked.

"The solution, the wish… It didn't work."

"I knew it…"

"Huh?"

"It just didn't seem right, for Inuyasha to be brought back with just a wish. Although it worked on the people of your village, it just didn't seem right for it to work on Inuyasha."

"Some message was shown to Kagome saying that Inuyasha didn't want to come back to life by a wish…"

"Inuyasha chose not to come back?"

"Yes, that's what the message said."

"Where's Kagome?"

"Kagome ran off. I don't know where she is now."

"For her wish not to work…"

--------------------

"Inuyasha… why? Why?" Kagome asked as she continued to run off. "Why didn't you want to come back by my wish? That's the only way we can think of! Inuyasha…"

Kagome stopped at another tree and sat down. "Inuyasha, please answer me…"

When Kagome said that, everything around her turned into a white space. Kagome ended up sitting in a completely white space with nothing around her. "Kagome," a voice called her name.

"What? Who is that?" Kagome answered.

"It's me," the voice said.

"That voice… Inuyasha? Is that really you Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, it's me all right," Inuyasha said as he stepped forward to become visible.

"Inuyahsa! It's really you, but how? Wait, why didn't you want to come back to life with my wish?"

"I didn't want to come back that way. Wasn't a message sent to you?"

"What? Why?"

"Because I didn't want to come back that way, that's my only reason. I know it's hard for you Kagome, but understand, that way doesn't seem right to me."

"But… but…" Kagome started to cry again.

"Tetsusaiga was shaking earlier right?"

"Yeah, it was, but how do you know?"

"I can tell when Tetsusaiga's acting up, and I'm sure it's trying to tell you something."

"But I can't tell what it's saying... … For know, I just want you to come back. Everyone wants you to come back to life…"

"There's another way for me to come back, that's as much as I know. What you need to do is figure what that way is, and it involves Tetsusaiga. I don't how, but if you want me to come back to life, you're gonna have to find that way."

"You will come back right? For sure?" Kagome couldn't hold her tears in any longer.

"I will, for sure," Inuyasha held Kagome as Kagome cried.

"I want to be with you so much, are you sure you can't tell me more about how to bring you back?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Look, I want to be with you too, I know you'll find out how to bring me back. It'll take a little time, but you can figure it out. While I wait, I'll figure out a way to fulfill the things I promised you, so when I come back, everything will definitely turn for the better. Just you wait."

"…Okay, I'll try to figure it out as fast as I can."

"Feh, too bad I can't help you anymore than this."

"It's all right."

Inuyasha's image faded away and the white blank area turned back into the original scenery. "Alright, I'm gonna bring back Inuyasha as fast as I can, for everyone's sake," Kagome had a determined look on her face. "Tetsusaiga, just let me know what I have to do."

Okay, I'm gonna end the chapter here. I know you guys don't like cliffhangers, but everyone does it anyways don't they? This time I'll update soon for sure. I'm sorry again for the late update, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and that will review in the future!

Next Time: Hope Restored! Tetsusaiga, Lead The Way!


End file.
